Be The Change Within Me Too: Book 2
by Lady Odette
Summary: The second story, followed from the previous story, 'be the change within me.' This is about the Inu family's struggle to defeat Ichiro. Sesshomaru and Rin are now ruling their homeland leaving Asashin; their daughter. To track down Ichiro and protect the celestial jewel. She ventures on a journey and meets new friends while managing to take on her role as a princess.
1. Prologue

**Be The Change Within Me Too**

XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX

Information: _this Fan Fiction is a let off from the previous __'Be The Change Within Me,'__ where Sesshomaru and Rin worked to be as one. Now that they are, they created something together. A daughter called __'Asashin'__ who has to carry the burden of being a pure bred Inu. An evil creation of Ichiro has risen and it may just up to her to save her parents. _

**Disclaimer**

'_I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters; I especially don't own Sesshomaru or Rin'_

* * *

**Prologue:**

'_The strongest blood that flows between two is dangerous if the clouds of changed become present. In the darkness of their hearts doubt remains and amendment is on the horizon.'_

The wind danced along the meadow rhythmically. Asashin sat in the field as she watched the western mountains. She thought many times about how her true self has been revealed. Still she can't bring herself to leave the once peaceful village she lived in and come to love. At first she felt out of place but over time she became accustom to the place. Even though deep down she knew that in that village wasn't were she belonged. Not too far stood her father. Sesshomaru watched his daughter in the meadow as he questioned what to do next. _'We can't go home just yet. Since I'm sure that Ichiro will most likely show up,'_ he thought. Jaken walked next to him and asked, "what pray tell, do we do now, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"I'm not too sure," he said.

"Well she most definitely can't stay in the village, looking like that," said Jaken who received a glare from Asashin.

"I can hear you, Jaken!" said Asashin dangerously. Jaken moved and hid behind Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked down at Jaken.

"Don't hide behind me, you deserved that," said Sesshomaru stoically as he moved from Jaken and walked towards his now full blooded demon daughter. "Asashin, what's the matter?" he asked from behind her.

"I'm just not too sure what to do now," she said sadly, "I don't even know if my mother is alive and I don't know if I'm safe to live peacefully in the village I was raised." Asashin kept her head up and watched the western mountains in the distance. "I'm not too sure if I have a home that I can go home to," she said before closing her eyes and sighing dejectedly.

"We keep moving," said Sesshomaru as he looked over to the western mountains, "we can't stay here and you most unquestionably have to learn the ways of the Inu."

"But…," she began.

"No Asashin, I kept my promise that I'll watch over and protect you so now it's my turn. You are to learn the ways of the Inu and learn how to use your powers under my guidance."

"Okay," she said as she nodded, "then what should I call you?" she asked.

"Father," he said and left before turning back, "we must move, Ichiro will most likely come looking." Sesshomaru turned and walked away from his daughter his silver hair danced in the wind. She noticed a large broadsword on his back and made a mental note to ask about it later.


	2. Chapter 1

**Be The Change Within Me Too**

XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX

Information: _this Fan Fiction is a let off from the previous __'Be The Change Within Me,'__ where Sesshomaru and Rin worked to be as one. Now that they are, they created something together. A daughter called __'Asashin'__ who has to carry the burden of being a pure bred Inu. An evil creation of Ichiro has risen and it may just up to her to save her parents. _

**Disclaimer**

'_I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters; I especially don't own Sesshomaru or Rin'_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Travels and Training**

It had been three whole months since Asashin found out who she was and that she was related to Mizuki and Inusabistu. Asashin was both relieved and pleased to know that she was related to the two people she looked up to the most. Jaken the whole time referred to her as _'Lady Asashin.'_ She didn't mind since Inuyasha told her that she was the princess of the western lands after she asked why Jaken kept calling her father _'Lord.'_ Asashin sat on Ah-Un in a kimono her father had brought for her it was deep red with white down the centre and a blood red obi lined in gold. She wore black shoes and a cloak over her with a hood covering her face at present. Asashin looked around and noticed that they were walking up what she thought was a volcano. She covered her nose with her blood red sleeve laced in gold. "Father, where are we going?" she asked covering her nose.

"To Totasi," he said.

"To-ta-si?" she questioned.

"He's a demon sword smith," said Sesshomaru stoically.

"Why are we going to see a demon sword smith?" she asked.

"To pick up your presents," he said with that Asashin went quiet. _'My presents?'_ she thought questionably. Asashin returned, back to threading the flowers together that she picked up on the meadow they just left. She decided to pick them since she found for the past three months that the trip can be boring with nothing to do. However, during this course. She picked up different smells and sounds that her father had explained to her what they were. As she was still getting used to her demon form. While Jaken had difficulty trying to pick it up. Asashin was pulled out of her thoughts when she smelt coal and metal, before pulling a face. Sesshomaru noticed this and smiled to himself. _'She's like her mother,'_ he thought.

"Sesshomaru," called an old man.

"That's Lord Sesshomaru to you, sword smith!" growled Jaken.

"Totasi," said Sesshomaru, "have you made what I and Rin requested?"

"Yes I have," he said as he moved to look past Sesshomaru and to a young demoness on Ah-Un, "is that her?" he asked with his arms behind his back. Watching Asashin on the two headed dragon demon. He smiled and ran over to her and picked up her hand. "My, you're beautiful," he stated with a smile. With those words Sesshomaru struck him hard across the head causing him to crash to the ground. "What did you do that for Sesshomaru?"

"I won't have you moving on my daughter, Totasi," he said dangerously, "I'm here for one reason and one reason alone. You'll be wise and acknowledge your place."

"Geez, you could at least allow an old man to enjoy such beauty."

"Enjoy it elsewhere!" growled Sesshomaru. Asashin looked between her father to the sword smith and back again before smiling. "The swords," he said dangerously. Totasi nodded and rose from the ground and walked into his home. He returned soon after carrying a black cloth in both hands. Asashin watched as he removed the cloth and revealed two long katanas and one short katana. They were sharp and beautiful with gold hilts.

"Don't be shy come," said Totasi. As he held the swords. Asashin demounted Ah-Un and walked over to the sword smith. She saw the next to the long katanas were two scabbards. She picked up one of the swords and felt power run through it. "That sword is called _'Dengen' _the sword of power. It is a formidable blade and has the ability to absorb demonic energies. However, there is at least five major abilities that you must master." Asashin picked up the scabbard for that blade and slid the blade in its sheath. Placing it in her obi. Second she picked up the other sword that had a red cloth fall from it. "That sword is called _'Takushutsu'_ the sword of pre-eminence. It has a unique ability to cut core of the enemy that can be seen by its true wielder."

"Core of the enemy?" she asked, "what is that?"

"It's like the soul of an individual but its present in this world alone," he said. With that she picked up the scabbard and placed the sword in it. Finally she looked over and found a small kitana she picked it up and looked at him questionably, "that is no ordinary kitana. It has the ability to disperse a demons demonic aura, creates a demonic barrier and rob a demonic of its demonic energy through a single cut. It's known as the _'Shoheki.'_ I warn you because of its power many will fight you in order to take it."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes really!" he growled looking up at her. Asashin picked up the small size scabbard and placed the katana in the scabbard. "One more thing," he said Asashin looked back at him as she placed the sheathed katana on her back. "You must master those swords and fight many strong demons if you even stand a chance against Ichiro." Asashin was not surprised that he knew about Ichiro, many demons knew about Ichiro some say that he's worse than Naraku by far. Over the past three months her father had informed her about Ichiro and why they must pursue him. Totasi turned and walked back Asashin began to turn and walk back to Ah-Un before her father's voice stopped her.

"He's not done,"

"What else does he need to give me?" she asked as she looked at her father. Seeing Totasi return with another black cloth she turned and faced him. He removed the cloth and revealed fingerless gloves with silver brass on its knuckles. "What's these?" she asked.

"Your wiry blades," he said with a smile, "my most prized possession. This is something that I made especially for you. It was made the day you were born. It's called the _'Harigane no Buredo.'_ The wire that is released from the brass at the knuckles can only be activated by the release of your demonic energy. As such not just any demon can have this. Regardless of how strong they are. You however, are no ordinary demon which I'm sure your father has explained. Thereby, proves that you and you alone are to be the one to wield such a weapon."

"What can it do?" she asked.

"It can slice, trap, latch on to or track your enemy," he said with a proud smile. Asashin nodded her silver head and took it. She put on the gloves and admired them on her pale hands. She looked over at her father who nodded in acceptance and she smiled. With that Asashin mounted Ah-Un and she said her goodbyes. They left soon after Rin received her presents she turned to her father and asked.

"Father, why have I been given weapons as presents?" she asked.

"Because, one you are to begin training and two you have to become accustom to the Inu culture. Naturally offspring's of Inus receive gifts before, after training or are passed on weapons," he said reflecting on how he was given Tensega. "It's done to ensure their survival." Once explained Asashin remained quiet for the rest of the journey. _'I have a feeling we'll be sleeping in the forest again,'_ she thought with a sigh, _'however, I don't mind. I like it more than sleeping indoors.'_

**XXXX**

"I have a proposition for you Sya," said Ichiro.

"Yes, Lord Ichiro," she said, presently on one knee and a fist to the floor.

"You shall be my daughter's handmaiden," he said. Sya looked up with a questionable face. "Don't question my decisions Sya you should know better than that. After what happened with Azura. I quite confident that everyone is aware of not to question my judgement or decisions."

"Of course Lord Ichiro," said Sya. With that a woman with silver hair came out of the shadows. Her demeanour evil and her eyes dangerous.

"Father, I require no baby sitter," she said dangerously.

"You may not however, she can be trusted with your plans," he said, "that's why I have appointed her to you." Sya looked up at her lord understanding what he meant.

"My plans, huh?" she said, "shall I carry them out now?"

"Do as you please, Akusei," he said with amusement. At the tone of his voice she smile deathly showing her canine teeth.

**XXXX**

Asashin kneeled by a river, cupping water in her delicate pale hands. She was told that she would begin training with her father. Her father told her that she will not train in the mountains since the youkai lords have been slain by Ichiro. Sesshomaru told her about how those very lords are the ones that trained her mother. _'My mother, I wonder what she looks like,'_ she thought as she drunk the water in her hands. She bent over the river and saw her reflection in the water, _'did she look like me?'_ she questioned mentally. Asashin took in her pale face and silver hair. She traced her finger across her markings on her face then across her blood red lips. With the other hand she moved a hand across her blood lids and under her golden eyes. Jaken came to her panting, "Lady Asashin, please don't disappear like that," he said as nicely as he could without being rude. Asashin dropped her hands and watched the water.

"Jaken?" she asked sadly. Jaken caught the tone of her voice and looked at her contently, "what was my mother like?"

"You…you want to know about your mother, Lady Asashin?" asked Jaken a little astonished. Asashin looked over at him and smiled gently. Regardless how sweet her smile was Jaken could see the missing sadness in her golden eyes. In that split moment Jaken, noticed that her eyes were not at all like Rin's but they weren't like Sesshomaru's either. They were in between in size but still attractive. "Your mother Asashin, I believe isn't my place to say," said Jaken sadly. He looked at Asashin who appeared somewhat let down so he added, "for that kind of information, you're best, to ask your father." Asashin nodded in understanding and rose walking back to the campsite with Jaken beside her.

**XXXX**

The woman with silver hair walked down a forest path. Following after her was Sya and Ryoku. These two had absolutely what she had in store. At the request or more like demand of Ichiro they must follow. "Lady Akusei, where are we headed?" asked Ryoku from behind Sya. Akusei stopped and turned around.

"Your job is to follow, not question," she said dangerously with that said. She turned and walked ahead. _'I see the apple falls not too far from the tree,'_ thought Ryoku as he began to question why she was a dog demon while her father was a dragon demon. _'Something's up,' _he thought and followed. After several minutes of walking they came to a village. Sya and Ryoku looked at each other questionably while Akusei walked towards the village. Once the village was reached Akusei looked around to see that it was a human village but she could smell demons. Akusei came across a young woman with a brown fringe and long brown hair. She wore a pink kimono with a green obi and a green long apron. She looked at the silver haired woman and smiled.

"Back so soon Asashin?" she asked. As she became closer to her she noticed no blue moon on her forehead and stopped where she was, "who are you?"

"You have authority to ask, human," she said as she raised her arm. The ground beneath the woman began to rise slightly and she fell back. Others in the village heard the noise and so did the half demon.

"Mitsuko!" cried the red cladded half demon as he ran to her and helped her up.

"You're a half demon, are you not?" she asked curiously however her deep smooth tone said otherwise.

"Who wants to know?" he growled.

"Inuyasha…," began Mitsuko he turned to her and she pointed behind the woman. "They are the ones that attacked Sesshomaru and Rin's home."

"I don't care for them," said Akusei, "where's the woman?"

"You mean…Asashin?" asked Mitsuko as she covered her mouth. She soon then realised that she was after Asashin. "Inuyasha, buy me sometime," she stated as she ran off.

"No problem," he said with a smile unsheathing his Tetseiga, "what do you want?" he snarled.

**XXXX**

Asashin sat on Ah-Un when she felt a sudden disturbance. She pulled up the reins on Ah-Un and looked over in the direction of where it came from. From her position on the cliff side that wounded it's way gradually up to the top. She saw region where she grew up. Without a doubt she knew something was wrong. "Lady Asashin, what's wrong?" asked Jaken as he turned around seeing her gaze he followed it. Soon after Sesshomaru came and stood behind Jaken. This startled Jaken, "mi lord, please don't scare me like that," he said as he wiped his brow with his sleeve.

"They've come," he said as she watched the woman with silver hair. Asashin did the same. Their vision was obviously enhanced and Jaken had difficulty seeing what they were looking at.

"Father?"

"No, Asashin," he said neutrally, "you must remain hidden until you complete your training. If you show up and fight now you'll only be killed. Thereby killing all the hope and work your mother and I have done to allow you to live to this point." With that he turned and walked away. Asashin stared after her father with sad eyes. She then looked at Jaken who saw the sadness in his eyes. Jaken crossed his arms and turned away from her. He refused to be swayed by the sadness in her eyes. Jaken became rather soft towards Asashin over the course of their journey.

"Lady Asashin, you must listen to your father's instructions. Remember your mother lost her life in order to save you. You could at least honour her death my training and not getting yourself killed. Anyway whatever the problem is. I'm sure Inuyasha and the others can take care of it."

"I guess you're right," she said sadly and looked back at the forest of Inuyasha once last time before turning back to the path before her. "Ah-Un," she said. Ah-Un then began to move and Jaken then walked leading her.

**XXXX**

"How much longer?" asked Ryu who sat on the boulder opposite Rin in her restoration stage.

"However, long it takes for Lady Rin to recover," said Ryuka who folded his arms as he leaned against the stone cave wall. Their voices echoed throughout the cave. Hearing a soft swindle noise followed by a flare of light appeared Altria. "What took you so long?" he asked.

"There was a lot of demons around," she said, "I had to kill them off in order for them not to attack our Lady when she is recuperating."

"Ryuka stop picking on her," said Ryu who turned to face Ryuka, "she pulling her weight. It's more than I can say for some of us," he said pulling a face towards Ryuka. Ryuka crossed his arms and turned away from his twin. Their red eyes, Altria noticed, really stood out in the shadows of this place as she watched the brothers bicker. Their long black hair moved as they argued and Altria just sighed and placed the food down on the table for them to eat. It had been three months since they last ate and they were hungry. Ryu and Ryuka stopped their bickering as they saw the raw boar meat on the table. "Food," cried Ryu as he jumped from the boulder with a smile.

"You're such a child, Ryu," growled Ryuka.

"I could say the same for you, Ryuka," he said. Altria looked around for another demon with long silver hair only to see him sitting on the boulder far from the others overlooking the small pond of fresh water. Altria walked over to him.

"Aren't you going to eat, Akihito?" she asked gently.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry," he said as he watched the water.

Altria picked up his sad tone and questioned, "what's wrong this is not like you?" Akihito rose on the boulder turned to face her. His red eyes pieced hers through the separated silver bangs surrounding his face. The four blue markings on his face reminded her of his nobility. She couldn't help but think at how similar he looked to Lord Sesshomaru. The only difference she noticed was that he didn't have a crescent moon on his forehead and his lids were blood red like their ladies. She knew that their lord and Akihito weren't related, it just must be chance that he looks similar. He jumped down next to her and she was soon pulled out of her thoughts. He placed a friendly hand on her shoulder and walked towards the others. Altria watched him leave with sad purple eyes. Altria's hair was down to her lower back and it was straight. She had a fringe like their lady. Altria bushed her fringe aside and walked over to the boys. _'No matter how old they get or what race they are, men, seem to continue to act like children,'_ she thought and looked over at her lady's sleeping form, _'I only hope that your husband my lady is nothing like them,'_ she thought with a smile.

"That was mine Ryuka," growled Ryu.

"I saw it first Ryu," growled Ryuka as he slammed his forehead against his brother's and growled. "Hand it over!"

"No!"

"Will you two stop acting like idiots…," began Altria. She was stopped when the cave began to shake. "What did you two do?" she growled glaring at them. The twins held up their hands in defence.

"I don't think it was them," said Akihito as he watched his lady. Altria around to him. Seeing his gaze she turned to her lady, "I think it was Lady Rin." With that everyone stopped what they were doing and watched their lady.

"Is she waking up, Sir?" asked Ryu as he walked from his brother to his commander. Akihito turned to him and took in his words. Finally nodding, he and Ryu turned and watched their lady.

**XXXX**

Asashin manoeuvred out of the way as her father launched his Baksusaiga in her direction. It wasn't the technique. This was preparation training for Asashin to fight against an opponent who was as strong as her father. Sesshomaru swung his blade down to her. Asashin blocked it and spun into him. Elbowing him in the face. Sesshomaru fell back and clawed at her with his free hand. Asashin jumped back again and again as the ground she once stood on became to disintegrate from her father's poison claws. Jaken watched with Ah-Un from a cliff above the small clearing. "Who do you think will win?" asked Jaken to Ah-Un who was answered with a small growled. "You have no clue as well," he said as he turned and watched his lord and lady spar. Asashin lost her footing and fell back into a river.

"Asashin!" called her father as he sheathed his sword and ran to help her up. "You should be more aware of your surroundings," he said gently.

"I know," she said as she placed her hand on her wet silver head.

"That's enough for today," said Sesshomaru as he guided his daughter out of the water and motioned for her to sit on the boulder under the warm sun, "don't stay in the sun too long or you'll turn red," he said with that he turned and left, aiming to find Jaken. Asashin bent down and removed her black shoes and thought, _'I wish I could wear something that would allow me to move more.' _Once she removed her shoes she placed her small clawed feet on the ground. Warmth from the stone under her feet ran through her whole body her head. "Ah, that's the spot," she said herself with a smile. Hearing something in the trees she turned and watched dangerously, "who goes?" No answer came she rose from the boulder and walked towards the trees. Suddenly seeing more movement she jumped high and flipped landing in front of the familiar demon. "Jaken!"

"My lady please don't scare me like that," warned Jaken as he rose from where he was. Brushing the dirt from his kimono. Looking up he saw Asashin without shoes, "Lady Asashin, put your shoes on," he demanded.

"No, they're wet," she said crossing her arms and turning away.

"Well sit down, don't go walking around," he yelled, "your father won't be pleased if you hurt yourself because you refuse to wear your shoes," he said with his eyes closed as he opened his eyes he noticed that Asashin was not in front of him, "Lady Asashin, where have you gone?" he asked. _'Oh no,'_ he thought, _'I better find her.'_ "Lady Asashin!" he called running after her.

**XXXX**

"Inuyasha!" called Sango as she ran with her daughter in her demon slayer outfit.

"Sango, Mitsuko, stay back," he called as the silver haired demoness jumped and landed on his chest. The ground them cracked under her force and Inuyasha let out a piecing cry. Kagome ran after with Shippo, Kohaku and Mutsuko who also wore her demon slayer outfit. Mutsuko left her children with her husband in their hut.

"Inuyasha!" they all cried as he was pulled by his silver hair. Kagome hated the sight of her husband being treated like doll released a sacred arrow that pierced the woman's hand. The woman turned and looked at priestess.

"Sya, Ryoku, take care of these pests. This half breed is mine," she said as she sent Inuyasha into a forest, "that should give us some privacy." Sya and Ryoku ran towards the priestess and her comrades. Kagome jumped out of the way while Kohaku released his chain sai. Sya dodged it and laughed. Shippo unsheathed his demon sword and attacked Sya. Kohaku did the same. Sya manoeuvred and successfully missed both blows. Ryoku attacked Mutsuko and Mitsuko who was aided by their mother. Regardless of how much time went past Sango still fought like she had never stopped. _'Inusabistu, Mizuki, Kantaro where are you guys?'_ thought Mitsuko.

"Hirakotsu!" cried Sango as she released her weapon. Ryoku jumped out of the way only to have Mitsuko throw her weights at his ankles. Ryoku caught in mid-air and at that moment on Hirakotsu's return he was hit. Sango caught her weapon as she flew back along the ground from its force.

"Tatsu!" cried Mitsuko as she through her sword towards Ryoku's chest with a hit. "Yeah!" she cried as she raised her hand and her blade returned.

"My turn," called Mutsuko, "satani!" she cried with that her large oversized shurriken was thrown as it glowed blue. 'That should wipe him out,' thought Sango. Finally Ryoku's blue hair was stained red as his form began to disappear.

"Ryoku!" cried Sya as her green hair moved when Kagome released her sacred arrow through her shoulder. Sya dropped her sword. Kohaku released his chained sai slicing her head off. Shippo delivered the final blow.

"Trisenga!" he cried as he released his demonic energy from his sword. The energy was gold and within an instant Sya was no more. Shippo sheathed his sword and walked over to Kohaku, "nice job, old man," said Shippo teasingly.

"What was that, Shippo!" growled Kohaku.

"Now, now, that's enough you two," said Sango as she approached the two followed by her daughters.

"What about Inuyasha?" questioned Kagome concerned, "I should…," she was cut off by Sango's voice.

"No…," she began, "you need to stay here and protect the villagers. We'll go after Inuyasha." With that Kohaku, Shippo, Sango and the twins took off.

**XXXX**

Inuyasha and his opponent destroyed the forest with their battle. Inuyasha became weaker by the moment he noticed how Akusei didn't seem to be bothered at all. Akusei heard a voice and so did Inuyasha. "Akusei, pull out now," ordered the voice.

"No, father," she began. "Not until she comes out."

"She's no longer in this village," said Ichiro around them.

"You bastard," growled Inuyasha as he used his sword to help him up, "you're after Asashin, aren't you."

"My you catch on fast half breed," said Akusei.

"Pull out now, Akusei," he said with a growl. Akusei looked annoyed and turned back to Inuyasha.

"Maybe next time half-breed," she said and with that she vanished. Inuyasha was soon greeted by Sango and the others.

"Inuyasha!" she called. Inuyasha rose to his feet and sheathed his Tetseiga. Inuyasha began to brief them about what they were after the others found it hard to believe but nodded in understanding. "Inuyasha!" cried a familiar voice.

"Kagome," he said as she ran into his chest.

"I thought you died because she was a strong opponent," she said as she began to cry. Everyone watched the priestess with sad eyes. Inuyasha looked over at the others and they nodded. Inuyasha cradled Kagome as the others turned and walked away. _'I might have been a goner if Ichiro didn't pull her out of the fight,'_ he thought.

"Kagome," he said above her, "let's go home."

"Okay." she said with a smile as her eyes carried the tears.

* * *

'_**I'll tell you another sweet story next time…'**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Be The Change Within Me Too**

XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX

Information: _this Fan Fiction is a let off from the previous __'Be The Change Within Me,'__ where Sesshomaru and Rin worked to be as one. Now that they are, they created something together. A daughter called __'Asashin'__ who has to carry the burden of being a pure bred Inu. An evil creation of Ichiro has risen and it may just up to her to save her parents. _

**Disclaimer**

'_I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters; I especially don't own Sesshomaru or Rin'_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Questionable decision and the return of a mother**

Back in the land of Yokohima walked a man with long black hair down to his ankles that flew gently with every graceful step he took. His golden eyes cold and distant as he stared in front of him. Finally coming to the throne room he motioned for the guards to open it. The guards opened the door and soon he walked into the room. At the far end of the room high above a certain number of stares sat the Emperor and the Empress of Yokohima. Finally, the man made his way to the top of the stairs. The man watched the woman with long black hair in a deep red kimono that fell down to the ground. The Empresses golden eyes fell upon the man in front of her. The man in the throne to the left of her had long black hair as well and piercing gold eyes. His lids were blood red while his lips were pale. He had sharp eyes while the Empress had larger more graceful eyes. "Son, why have you come?" said the man with a deep barbaric voice. His skin was a white as the moon along with his wife.

"I've come to bring news, of Empress Rinazika," said the man.

"What news is this?" asked the Empress as she placed her fist under head and leaned to the side.

"Empress Rinazika and Emperor Sesshomaru of the western lands have both survived the attack and …," he stopped himself.

"And what?" asked the Emperor.

"And they have had an heir," he said, "however, she grew up in the human village that was recently attacked by Ichiro and his subordinates."

"She grew up in a human village," said the Empress.

"Yes, mother, Rinazika fell with child before Ichiro could be destroyed," he said.

"So the child suffered the same fate as your sister," said the Emperor who appeared deep in thought. His wife noticed the sudden change in her mate and questioned.

"Oda, dear, what ails you?" asked the Empress in a gentle lovely tone.

"Our grandchild, Maradiza, I wonder how it is," said Oda as he looked back at his son before them, "do you know if it is a male or female, Shoutaruo?"

"Female, father," said Shoutaruo.

"What about our daughter?" asked a concerned Maradiza.

"She's in a restoration process. Far beneath the ocean floor of the western ocean."

"How do you know this, Shoutaruo?" asked Oda.

"I was told by one of her handmaidens named Altria," said the black haired fringed demon man, "she also told me that Rinazika had been in the restoration process for fifteen years and her daughter is now eighteen."

"And Sesshomaru?" asked Maradiza.

"He watched over the princess for the fifteen years she grew up in the village, at the request of Rinazika," said Shoutaruo, "now that Asashin has transformed, Lord Sesshomaru is, training her to use her powers and newly acquired abilities as a demon."

"It would make sense, since the youkai lords that trained our daughter is now dead. Ichiro ensured that if they had an heir he would sever any chance of the child reaching its full potential."

**XXXX**

"Hey Jaken," asked Asashin as she poked the fire with a stick, "where's my father?"

"Lord Sesshomaru is off on some errands," he said.

"Errands?" she asked.

"Yes Errands, now go to sleep Lady Asashin," said Jaken, "your father won't be pleased if you're sleeping on the back of Ah-Un tomorrow."

"I guess not," she said as she began to lay down next to a tree.

**XXXX**

The cave that harvested Rin's sleeping form became more and more uneasy as she began to wake. "Lady Rin is soon to wake," stated Altria as she sat under a barrier with the other demons that Akihito placed. She watched as Rin's form began to glow a light red colour and began to pulsate. "Do you guys feel that?" asked Altria.

"Yeah," said the twins in unison. As the watched, Rin's form within a single motion released the red light throughout the room everything that was standing or not held down was thrown away from her form. Everyone that wasn't unconscious in the room could feel the immense power released from her elegant frame. "She coming to," said the twins again in unison in disbelief. A light so bright fell throughout the cavern Rin's sleeping form that was horizontal was now vertical as she fell slowly to the ground and opened her golden eyes.

"Lady Rin!" they all said with excitement and rose from underneath Akihito's barrier running to their lady.

**XXXX**

Sesshomaru flew high above and followed a familiar aura. _'Rin, is that you? Were you alive this whole time? Why didn't you tell me?'_ he thought as he finally landed on the cliff that over looked the western ocean. _'This is where I lost the scent,'_ he thought. _'Where is she?_' Without a second thought Sesshomaru turned himself into a glowing light and fell into the water.

**XXXX**

"Lady Rin," said Akihito who was wiping tears from her eyes. "Oh, my lady I'm so happy you can be with us."

"Lady Rin," said Ryu, "we've been here all this time watching over you." With that being said his brother knocked him out of the way as he addressed their lady.

"It's good to be back," said Rin as she smiled at her servants. Rin feeling a familiar aura looked from her servants to the ceiling. "We have a guest," she said with a smile. Suddenly, a flash of light appeared and once again the four servants to the royal family of the west became blinded but not Rin. Instead she moved from her servants and smiled at the light. After the light faded a familiar figure appeared before the group.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" they all said. They saw that their lord's eyes were locked on their ladies and the twins just looked back and forth between the two. Akihito motioned to the pentagram and disappeared with the light. Altria followed suit soon after only to be stopped by the twins who were watching their lord and lady. Altria turned back and grabbed he each demon by the tip of their sharp pointy ears and led them out. Ryu and Ryuka argued at her, instead she ignored them. With that they were gone.

"You must be upset, Sesshomaru," said Rin as she walked from her husband to the fresh water pond and looked at it sadly.

"Upset?" he questioned, "I would be more upset if I had proof you weren't alive." Sesshomaru made his way to his wife and stood behind her. Rin turned around and looked at him sadly. Sesshomaru placed his clawed hand on her face as she grasped it with hers. A smile fell upon Rin's face at the remembrance of the familiar sensation and Sesshomaru gently smiled at her. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked gently with a husky tone.

"I had no time to," she said, "I was badly wounded and my power was absolutely drained. I couldn't barely stand. I fell unconscious after and found myself here in this cave. As I woke, I saw my guards looking down at me. They told me the details and said that our daughter was safe. With that being said I told them not to notify you of my absence because you needed to focus on protecting our daughter." She watched him with sad large golden eyes. Sesshomaru took in the sadness in her eyes before they change to realisation. Rin moved out of Sesshomaru's grasped and motioned over to the pentagram in a dash, "our daughter is she…?" began Rin concerned.

"She's fine," he said, "she's a sleep,"

"You left her alone," she said angrily gently hitting her husband and glaring at him. He laughed at her change in moods, "what's so funny?" she asked eyeing her demon lord.

"You," was all he as he moved to her and wrapped his arms around her small frame, "how I missed this," he purred in her ear. Rin stiffened before relaxing. She placed her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his torso under his arms.

"I'm so sorry, my love," she whispered to him, "I knew it would take a while for me to recover. How long has it been since Ichiro attacked?"

"Fifteen years," he said sadly. Rin's eyes widened at the idea. _'It's been that long?'_ she thought as she closed her eyes trying to hold back the tears. Sesshomaru sensed the sadness in her and smelt the salt from radiating from her. He held her closer and placed his head on her shoulder, cradling her gently. _'I'm so sorry my love. I had no intention to leave you and our daughter alone for so long,'_ she thought.

**XXXX**

Sesshomaru and Rin returned back to the camp that Sesshomaru left Asashin in. They were followed by Rin's guards and handmaidens who also flew behind them. Once they landed Sesshomaru searched for their daughter, "Asashin," he called. At the sound of his voice Asashin came out of the forest with Jaken who beamed when his saw Rin.

"Lady Rin," he cried as he ran to her, "you've returned."

"Jaken? Lady? Father?" she questioned not understanding the situation. She looked up from Jaken to see a woman with black hair, four markings on her face like hers. She had a fringe. Her eye lids were blood red so were her lips. _'Why is this woman so familiar?'_ Asashin watched as the woman before her let of a familiar scent. _'Mother, Father. What are we doing today?'_ said a childish voice within her head. _'Mother, where's father?'_ Suddenly Asashin's mind was filled with images of a castle. A man with silver hair and a woman with black hair who smiled down at her. They were warm and the place was bright. Everyone was smiling. Then came a beautiful lake. Jaken and Ah-Un. Her mother and the handmaids, _'Altria'_ and _'Mizumi.'_ Then the guards. Asashin looked up at her mother. _'That's her isn't it, that's my…my…my mother,'_ she thought as tears began to well up in her eyes. Sesshomaru and Rin both caught the scent and looked over towards Asashin. Without question, Asashin ran to Rin crying, "mother!" Asashin landed on her mother's chest and cried. Rin shocked to see how fast her daughter grew and wrapped her in a warm embrace. Sesshomaru and the others watched the beautiful sight with small smiles.

**XXXX**

It had been ten years after Rin and Sesshomaru were reunited with their daughter. Within that substantial duration, Asashin learnt how to control her powers and master her demon swords. Rin and Sesshomaru had returned to their palace which was now rebuilt. When they introduced Asashin to the place she was born her eyes widened at the site. Once her training was complete she travelled alone with the permission of her father to the village she was born and raised. The minute she arrived she was greeted with many familiar faces. She noticed how Sango, Miroku and Kagome had begun to age. Their hair was streaked with grey however their faces still looked young and supple. The three often mentioned that regardless of how old they were they could still kick demon butt pretty good. After she saw how Mutsuko's children had grown and were now young adults. The only person that she had left to see was her adoptive father. Asashin made her way to a familiar hut and pulled the bamboo cloak aside to see it empty. "Where could he have gone?" she asked herself. Asashin then felt a familiar presence she turned to see Mitsuko. "Mitsuko!" she beamed as she ran to give the middle aged demon slayer a hug.

'_The day's near at its closest end, when the change in season is soon to commend,'_

Mitsuko filled Asashin on the details regarding her adoptive father's disappearance and asked her to hang around. "You know since your papa isn't here, you can stay at my hut if you like," offered Mitsuko who smiled at Asashin. Asashin nodded in appreciation, she loved spending time with her friends.

"Sure," she said and followed Mitsuko to her hut. They discussed the attack that had occurred.

"Looking good, Asashin," praised Mitsuko as they entered the hut. Mitsuko had noticed the kimono Asashin was wearing it was a deep red lined in gold. She had an over kimono that was lined in black. Asashin wore armour similar to her mothers. The armour that fell down to her ankles. With an armoured corset. She wore her two swords, kitana and her mother's sword on her back.

"What this old thing?" she asked looking at Mitsuko, "I was told that this was made for combat not for appearance."

"Well, either way, it certainly looks good on you."

"Thanks."

**XXXX**

Back at the Inu estate, Sesshomaru and Rin were greeted by Shoutaruo and Maradiza. "Mother?" asked Rin a little confused as to why her mother was at their home.

"Don't question me young lady," warned her mother, "I'm… I mean, we are here to see the heir of the western lands." Shoutaruo nodded as his mother spoke while Rin just looked from her mother to her brother and back again. Sesshomaru however, remained as impassive as always. Maradiza seeing Sesshomaru standing there as if nothing's happening, she snapped at her son in law, "Sesshomaru, don't just stand there. Are you going to invite us in or not?" Rin hearing the tone in her mother's voice and feeling Sesshomaru stiffen. A single sweat droplet appeared on Rin's face at how her mother demanded entrance. _'Mother,'_ thought Rin. Sesshomaru nodded and walked with his wife into the palace followed by Shoutaruo and Maradiza who awed the design. Sesshomaru and Rin both looked at each other, their face was both unreadable however their eyes said it all. They were concerned about how Maradiza and Shoutaruo would react knowing that Asashin was not home at this moment. '_This palace is going to become a lot nosier,'_ thought Sesshomaru. _'My mother and brother are persistent, that's for sure,'_ thought Rin as she walked beside her husband.

**XXXX**

Asashin and Mitsuko waited for a while as Asashin smelt a familiar scent and rose, "Papa," said Asashin. Mitsuko watched Asashin with question. Without notice Asashin took off.

"Hey, Asashin!" called Mitsuko as she rose and ran after the energetic demoness. Mitsuko saw as Asashin ran around the corner to the hut that she grew up in. She finally stopped and looked up to see Asashin with her adoptive father. Mitsuko walked over and was greeted by Kohaku. "Hello, uncle," she said.

"Would you like to join us for supper?" asked Kohaku with a smile. His faced aged slightly over the years Asashin was gone. However, Asashin and Mitsuko both noticed how full of life his deep brown eyes were. Mitsuko nodded to her uncle with a smile and he smiled at her before entering the hut. Asashin and Mitsuko both looked at each other before entering and giggled.

**XXXX**

"What!" growled Maradiza as she looked at her daughter and Sesshomaru, "what do you mean, she's not here?"

"We mean what we said mother," said Rin, "that's she's not here. She asked her father for two whole weeks straight if she could go back to the village she was raised alone. Sesshomaru being the father he is gave in."

"What do you mean I gave in," asked Sesshomaru who raised his eyebrow at his wife. Rin gently padded him on his shoulder under his mokomoko and smiled at him, her eyes in large crescent shapes.

"It doesn't matter about that," stated Maradiza who put down her bowl of rice, "I want to see my grand baby," she demanded. Shoutaruo sat next to his mother eating his rice. He didn't say a single word, he just insisted on stuffing his face. Rin didn't mind since he was quiet. Rin tried to persuade her mother to come back another time, "if I do come back another time, I might miss her." Rin looked at Sesshomaru with pleading eyes. He just shrug not too sure about what to do. _'Sesshomaru, honey, you could be at least more helpful,'_ thought Rin as she sighed at her defeat. "That's it!" said Maradiza with excitement. Rin and Sesshomaru turned to her while Shoutaruo stopped the next mouth full of rice from his lips. _'Oh no,'_ thought both Rin and Shoutaruo. "Shoutaruo and I will stay here until our precious new addition to this prestigious family arrives home," she said as she clapped her hands together and smiled forming two black crescents where her sharp eyes was once. Shoutaruo and Rin both knew they lost and sighed. Sesshomaru just placed his head in his clawed hand.

**XXXX**

Sesshomaru and Rin returned to their room after the confrontation with their mother. Sesshomaru walked to his wardrobe and grabbed his cleansing kimono while Rin entered their room and closed the door behind her. She leaned against the door and sighed. Sesshomaru caught her sigh and looked over at her. Rin moved from the door and saw her husband watching her, "What?" she asked crossing her arms and shifting her weight.

"You know, if you don't want her here. All you have to do is say so," he said.

"No, that's not it. I want her here and I want her to meet our daughter. I'm just wondering how she'll act," said Rin imagining her mother with their daughter, "Asashin is the strongest there is."

"Asashin is a big girl, she can take care of herself," said Sesshomaru, "after all, I trained her. I should know that better than anyone."

"Better than anyone?" asked Rin raising her eyebrow at him.

"Better than anyone other than you, dearest," he said sweetly and smiled gently at her. She rolled her eyes and smiled. Then and there Sesshomaru knew he won. "So are you joining me or what?" asked Sesshomaru who walked over to his wife's wardrobe and pulled out her cleansing kimono. She nodded and they walked to their personal hot spring.

* * *

'_**I'll tell you a sweet story next time…'**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Be The Change Within Me Too**

XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX

Information: _this Fan Fiction is a let off from the previous __'Be The Change Within Me,'__ where Sesshomaru and Rin worked to be as one. Now that they are, they created something together. A daughter called __'Asashin'__ who has to carry the burden of being a pure bred Inu. An evil creation of Ichiro has risen and it may just up to her to save her parents. _

**Disclaimer**

'_I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters; I especially don't own Sesshomaru or Rin'_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Asashin's encounter with the pup of the east**

Asashin left the village she grew up in three days ago and she aimed to pick up something about Ichiro for her father before she headed back home. _'I can't go home. Not unless I have some information or kill Ichiro myself.'_ Asashin led the small group that consisted of Jaken and Ah-Un. Her father made her promise that if she were to travel alone she had to bring both Jaken and Ah-Un no exceptions. Asashin could hear screams in the distance and smell fresh human blood. _'Trouble,'_ she thought. "Jaken, we're taking a detour," she stated.

"Mi lady?" he began blinking. Without another sound Asashin led the group to the ear piercing screams that increased as she got closer and closer. _'I smell weak demons and a wolf demon,'_ she thought keeping her golden eyes locked on a head. _'Interesting.'_

**XXXX**

"Ah!" cried a villager who was soon struck by an ugly demon. Blood cooed everywhere and many more blood was spilled. Until a certain wolf demon came along. The wolf demon had long black hair down to his waist. He had a raggedy fringe and tanned skin. He wore dark brown fur over his waist, shins and forearms. His eyes were green like grass and stood out against his gold brown skin. The wolf demon fought the demons off.

"Run for cover!" called the young demon. The village within the northern region obliged without second hesitation and ran to a cave.

**XXXX**

'_Something's fishy.'_ Asashin came to a hill and saw below her a village several kilometres away however with her eyes she could see it all. _'Some demons are dead along with humans,'_ she scanned the village to see a wolf boy fighting the demons. _'That would explain the smell and the sudden death of those demons.'_ Asashin began to walk over to the village and within fifteen minutes they arrived. The wolf smelling her presence in the air turned to face her. "What do you want, dog?"

"How dare you…Wolf boy!" began Jaken, "no one the likes of you can speak to mi lady in such a disrespectful manner." The wolf boy looked down to see a toad demon and a two headed dragon in the silver haired demoness's company.

"Why did the demons attack this village?" she asked locking her eyes on the wolf boy before her. Her gold eyes pierced his and she refused to back down.

"What do you wanna know that for?" he asked before turning away and shrugging, "many demons attack villages like these all the time," he said.

"But not in this number," she stated. Jaken looked around beside her and nodded deep in thought, _'mi lady wanted to come to this village because she considers this to be Ichiro's doing. Makes perfect sense. She's as sharp as her father.'_

"No I guess not," he said before turning back around.

"Have you been fighting here the whole time?" she asked her sharp watched him.

"Yeah why?"

"What direction did they appear from?" she asked without any expression. The wolf boy nodded his head towards the east. She nodded and turned around and headed back before stopping sensing a bunch of other demons. Asashin jumped faster than the wolf boy could turn pulling out her _Dengen _she slaughtered the group of demons in one move and landed in front of him. The wolf boy turned as Asashin placed her sword in her sheath and walked away. The wolf boy watched her walk away before stopping saying, "thank you heir of the east," she said and walked. He just stared after her.

* * *

'_**I'll tell you another sweet story next time…'**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Be The Change Within Me Too**

XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX

Information: _this Fan Fiction is a let off from the previous __'Be The Change Within Me,'__ where Sesshomaru and Rin worked to be as one. Now that they are, they created something together. A daughter called __'Asashin'__ who has to carry the burden of being a pure bred Inu. An evil creation of Ichiro has risen and it may just up to her to save her parents. _

**Disclaimer**

'_I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters; I especially don't own Sesshomaru or Rin'_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Asashin's return and the celestial Jewel**

Asashin walked leading Jaken and Ah-Un to the walls of the western palace. Asashin strode into the first gate, followed by the second then the third. Each wall was larger than the external one. Sesshomaru ensured that the next attack or any attack from demons their home would be prepared. Asashin finally made it past the large town of demons and humans that was placed within the walls since the last demons that attacked their castled destroyed all the small demons and human villages in the surrounding. As Asashin walked. Many villages stopped and stared before bowing as she ambled past. Asashin finally made in up a terrain that led to her large silver palace she was born to. The large silver walls rose as high as the external walls surrounding their village and its inhabitants. Upon Asashin's arrival her mother and father stood waiting for her return along with two other demons that she didn't know. "Welcome home Asashin, dear," said her mother as she moved towards her.

"It's good to be home mother," she said to her mother before turning to Jaken saying, "take Ah-Un to the stables."

"Yes, mi lady, right away," said Jaken and took off towards the stables. Asashin looked at the woman who looked young but knew she wasn't and to the man that stood next to her. Rin taking note of her daughter's gaze introduce her mother and brother.

"Asashin, sweetheart, this is your grandmother Maradiza and your uncle Shoutaruo," she said with a warm smile at her daughter who smiled at her and Asashin nodded. Asashin then over to the two and greeted them. Sesshomaru motioned for his family to head inside to continue the greetings. After the Inu family entered the large majestic modified palace. Came Jaken running after them.

"Mi Lord, Mi Ladies wait for me!" he squawked.

**XXXX**

Inuyasha sat on a fence in an irritated mood. Kagome watched as her slightly grey stripped hair danced in the wind as she moved over to him. Inuyasha saw his wife approach and reflected at how she was aging before him. _'Soon, she'll be gone and Inusabistu, Mizuki and I will be all alone,' _he thought, _'maybe not now but another twenty or ten years, she'll be just like Kikyo.'_ His eyes sad for a moment under the silver fringe that fell just below his eyebrows. He recently had a haircut since Kagome insisted that his hair was shaggy and looked more like a dog than a demon. Inuyasha just retaliated say that he's a dog demon. Kagome just pointed her finger at him and stated that he was being uncooperative. Inuyasha soon then agreed to her proposal of a haircut. He warned her not to cut his ears. Kagome just rolled her eyes and thought how she could possibly miss them when they were clearly visible on his head.

"Inuyasha, what's the matter?" she asked pulling Inuyasha out of his reflection.

"Ah, nothing," he said as his ears peaked he turned away from her. "I figured that since Ichiro wanted the celestial jewel once. I was wondering if he'll come back for it."

"He probably will, Inuyasha," she said sadly, "however, we shouldn't worry about it. We'll die before he gets his hand on it," Kagome said positively. Inuyasha's ears dropped once again as his eyes became sad as he watched her looking up at the stars, beside him. _'Maybe your death and the others, Kagome. Is what he's waiting for. He's waiting for you guys to die naturally,'_ he thought. _'Ichiro, you're despicable.'_

**XXXX**

Asashin sat with her mother, father, Jaken and newly greeted family she just met around a small fire within a large elegantly designed room. They all sat on deep red cushions lined in gold. Asashin told her father about what had happened in the east. Her father told her that it was good that she came home with some information about Ichiro. Now at present Asashin was listening to her grandmother talk about the creation of his daughter. Asashin looked up immediately at this.

"Long time ago, Ichiro stole the blood and demonic energy of Inutashio and myself," she said deep in thought. "It wasn't enough that it killed, us, a matter of fact. He stole a small proportion of our strength and blood without realisation. We were drugged at a gathering on the night of the new moon. Inutashio and I woke the next morning feeling light headed."

"So how does his daughter fit into this?" asked Asashin who only heard what she just said.

"My dear, weren't you listening?" asked Maradiza annoyed. Asashin shook her head. "My, how do you plan on ruling the western lands with a short attention span?"

Rin and Sesshomaru hearing the accusation their mother was making towards Asashin and decided to intervene. "Mother, Asashin only just returned. She's probably tired," said Rin gently.

"She would possibly, be more attentive after a nap," said her father. Even though it sounded like a suggestion. Asashin new that it wasn't. She nodded and rose. Asashin bowed and left the room. She walked down several corridors. Finally, she came to a door with a wolf howling under a full moon. It was directly opposite of a door where a large dog demon howled under a full moon. She turned back at the door opposite hers and went into her room.

**XXXX**

Asashin tossed and turned in her large elaborately decorated bed. Her black silk sheets moved against her frame. Her armour and weapons were present, by her wardrobe. _'I can't sleep. Not since I now, know that Ichiro is trying to wipe out my father's connections to other lands.'_ At that thought Asashin rose in her bed. She sat up and looked around. From her balcony she could see the town below. However, on her bed still. She caught sight of her deep red lined gold lined cloak. Asashin crawled out of her bed and dressed with an idea in mind.

**XXXX**

Sesshomaru and Rin walked in the large elaborately designed garden. With a Japanese style touch. In the centre of it was a majestic opal coloured fountain. It sculpted an Inu howling with water coming out of its mouth. "Rin," said Sesshomaru as he bent down and examined the roses he handpicked for his wife. Rin turned to her husband and Sesshomaru continued, "Ichiro is still alive and he's ordered demons to attack the other lands. The connections that we have that is significant to our diplomatic allegiance with other regions." Rin's gold gently eyes suddenly became sharp at his words.

"You've concluded that Ichiro is still after our daughter."

"Rin, dear, I know he is." he stated firmly as he rose and faced her.

"But your hesitating," she assumed sadly.

"Me, Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands, hesitate?" he questioned teasingly. Rin crossed her arms and rose a brow. "Okay, maybe…just a little," he confessed shyly with a smile. Rin just shook her head and grabbed her husband's arm and began to stroll in the garden. Sesshomaru never was the one to display public affection. As long as she held his arm out here there was nothing to look down on.

**XXXX**

Asashin found herself in the town square. Her mother and father didn't mind her going out but sneaking out was another story. She just didn't want to make a scene with the guards. Asashin wore her plain deep red and white kimono. She had her deep red gold lined hood over her face covering her face down to her nose. When she bent her head. Her face was concealed. Within this town the inhabitants knew the crescent moon as the mark of royalty. Her father the Emperor had it and her the princess had it, so, no doubt they would make a connection. Asashin carried a brown basket with her carrying coins and for any purchases she might make. She walked around in the supermarket and saw everyone preparing for the evening festivities. These were held twice a year and occurred on the night of the full moon between the changes in season. It was known as the _'Luna Festival.'_ Asashin watched a man as he stood on a stool and aimed to thread the line with lanterns above them. Without realisation she walked into something hard and fell back. "Sorry miss," said a man. Asashin's hood was still covering her face so she knew that he couldn't see the mark. He held out a hand for her and she took it. As she rose she saw that he was human. No surprise, this was a sanctuary for half breeds, full breeds and humans.

"It's okay," she said as she brushed her kimono.

"No it's not. I wasn't watching where I was going," he confessed. As he smiled at him. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes. His face was pale. His dark hair fell down his back.

"No really," she said, "I'm fine." As she began to walk around him. His voice stopped her.

"Well, would allow me to make it up, like a, gentlemen to you then?" he asked. Asashin turned around and considered his words for a moment then nodded, "great, how about we go to a small restaurant. They sell the best Mizu soup." He walked next to her and showed her the way. "So are you from around here?" he asked.

"Kind of," she said with a small smile.

"Really, what district are you from?" he asked as he guided her through the crowd.

"The upper district," she said. She knew that there was seven districts surrounding the palace which was centred in the middle. It was listed as; 'the poor district,' 'middle district,' 'upper district,' 'rich district,' 'industrial district,' 'cater district' and 'lower district.'

"Ah, so you're from a noble family," he stated with admiration. Preferring to change the subject Asashin decided to change the table. _'If he finds out and makes a scene. The district guards will arrive than the royal guards.'_

"So what, about you?" she began trying to even out her voice.

"I'm from the middle district," he said before adding, "you know you're lucky you don't have to work for a living. Your money is supplied for you."

"Is that what you think?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Just because a person is of noble blood. Doesn't necessary mean they live large and do nothing. Many diplomatic negotiations, regional trades and military obligations are required."

"Well, what do you know? We're not the only ones that work," said the man beside her.

"They are the ones that provide for your work," she said somewhat annoyed. She glared at him from under her hood.

"Well it looks like we have to hold our debate for now. We've arrived," he said. Asashin turned her head from him to the restaurant. It was a restaurant that she was familiar with and not too far from the palace. In the Cater District.

**XXXX**

Kagome and Inuyasha fought off demons. Countless arrived out of nowhere and no matter how many times Inuyasha wielded the Mado or the Wind Scare. The demon numbers didn't subside. Kagome placed a spiritual barrier around the village. Her power was depleting and fast. "Kagome," cried Inuyasha as Kagome fell down on one knee. Inusabistu and Mizuki fought alongside their parents.

"Don't worry about me, Inuyasha," said Kagome in a quivery voice. "They're after the jewel. You must protect the jewel." Kagome let out a cough while blood fell out of the corner out of her mouth. The miasma let of from a demon was now entering her system. They specifically targeted her because they knew that, she as a priestess, was the one to put up such a strong barrier.

"No, I won't leave you." he confirmed as he kneeled beside her. He smelt the miasma radiating from her body, "Kagome…, you. The demon you just killed has inflicted you with the miasma." Kagome's body began to shake and at that moment she fainted. Inuyasha moved to catch her and pull her down in his lap. "Kagome!"

"Mother!" cried Mizuki as she began to run to her father.

"Don't stop Mizuki. Hold them off," he said.

"Your…father…is right, Mizuki," Kagome managed. Smiling gently at her daughter who she could see through her blurred vision. Mizuki wanted to cry then and there but fought it off. Both Mizuki and Inusabistu knew their mother was strong but the sight of her mother made their heart ache. _'I'll protect you mother,'_ thought Mizuki as she ran towards the next group of demon and released her energy blades. "I have get the jewel out of here," she proposed as she began to move from Inuyasha.

"I'll go with you." he said.

"No," she motioned as she placed a hand on his shoulder, "I need you and the others to hold the demons off," she said with pleading eyes. She moved her hand and touched the side of his face. His claw hand wrapped around it and he nodded. _'Once were done here, Kagome. We'll come for you.'_

**XXXX**

Asashin placed her cup of tea down on the sauce. Looking up at the man in front of her, "I'm sorry what was your name again?"

"Forgive me," he said charmingly, "I forgot my manners, my name is Dyceskaye," he said before asking, "what's yours." Asashin watched him for a bit under her hood. He tried to look under but she moved so he couldn't. "Come on, I won't bite," he said teasingly. Asashin was going to make an excuse but could she hear commotion from outside the restaurant and looked through the window. She saw a priestess on a horse, she smelt miasma and blood. Asashin knew that scent very well, _'Lady Kagome,'_ she thought and rose.

"I'm sorry, thank you for this," she said and moved towards the door, "I must leave but I promise we'll meet again and I'll make it up to you." With that Asashin left running after the injured and miasma poisoned priestess.

**XXXX**

Asashin returned to the palace walls and heard the voices of oncoming guards. She jumped above the wall and flipped over the guards present on the other side of the wall. Successfully landing on a tree branch and jumping from there making her way to the central courtyard. The guards moved to stop her but she pulled back her hood revealing her features and the crescent moon and ran past them. "Princess?" they questioned.

"Find a physician, now!" she ordered and the guards left immediately. Asashin jumped over an eight foot hedge with ease. Finally landing she managed to find her way to the stone pavement that lead to the central courtyard. The guards surrounded the priestess who bled more as her heart raced. _'Lady Kagome.'_ Asashin made her way up the pavement. "You must leave, woman," said one of the guards.

"Please, I have business with Lord Sesshomaru," said Kagome desperately. Asashin could see as she ran towards the guards and the priestess, what Kagome was holding. _'A jewel?'_ Kagome let out a gasp of pain and the guards looked at her and finally saw her wounds. Their faces were stunned and shocked. Within that moment Asashin ran towards Kagome.

"Lady Kagome," said Asashin panting.

"Asashin, dear," said Kagome with a smile on her blood stained face. With that she fainted and began to fall off the horse. Asashin sensing her sudden weakness jumped and caught her before she fell.

"Aunty Kagome!" she cried.

**XXXX**

Kagome laid in a bed surrounded by Sesshomaru, Rin, Asashin, Maradiza, Shoutaruo and Jaken. They listened attentively at her request. "Please, I beg of you take under the protection of this jewel." Sesshomaru and Rin knew very well why she was desperate. If Ichiro got his hand on that jewel, he would destroy all powerful priest, priestesses and Monks. Thereby allowing no way for his daughter to be sealed again. _'Ichiro! I kill him for this!'_ thought Asashin as she gritted her teeth at the sight of her powerful Aunty.

"We will, Aunty," said Asashin as she walked towards her and held her hands around the jewel Kagome held onto. With that Kagome's heart slowly began to slow, as she closed her eyes. Asashin turned to her father who nodded and told Jaken to open the sanctuary. Within the sanctuary underneath the palace was a shrine. There was a small path that led to the shrine. They placed the jewel on a stand were the beads that was connected formed a necklace. Asashin then placed a large glass cover over the jewel. She looked at her parents and they nodded, "now all that's left is to find someone to purify it. Aunty is in no condition to purify anything let alone this jewel."

**XXXX**

"Hey father!" said a man in fur clothing with long black hair as he walked into a cave. "Father! Mother!" he called still no answer. The wolf boy walked further in a saw his parents. "Mother? Father?"

"What is it son?" asked a wolf demon as his blue eyes watched his son.

"Can you explain something to me?" asked the wolf boy as he sat down in front of his parents, "do you know of a female dog demon with a crescent moon?" he asked pointing to his forehead.

"Why?" asked his mother as she turned her red head to her son. Her green large eyes watched him.

"The female dog demon saved one of the many villages we vowed to protect and called me the _'heir of the east.'_ Like who else knows about who I am other than our people."

"There are other nobles outside our people who know of who you are," said his father in a deep thoughtful voice, "I know of a demon lord with a crescent moon on his forehead."

"You do?" asked his son as he placed his hands on his knees. "Who?"

"He went by the name of Sesshomaru." he said.

"Wait, Koga, you're not referring to Inuyasha's older brother are you?" asked his wife.

"Yes, I am, Ayami," he said.

"Sesshomaru…?" asked their son as he rose his eyebrow, "Inuyasha?"

**XXXX**

Asashin paced back and forth outside the door where Lady Kagome rested. At this moment she was being examined and treated by demon physicians. So they knew how to handle a demon poison such as a miasma. Jaken watched his lady pace back and forth before him and he grew anxious. "Lady Asashin, can you stay still!" he demanded.

"I can't I'm worried," she said with that a physician came out of the room and she looked at him, "well how is she?"

"She's stabilised and the medication should be taking effect," he said, "that's one strong priestess you got. Anyway I best be on my way."

"On your way, to where?" asked Jaken.

"Jaken." warned Asashin. With that Jaken shrunk under the glare of his Mistress.

"It's okay my lady, tonight is the night of the _'Luna festival.'_ I promised my wife I would take her," he said and bowed. With that he left. Asashin and Jaken watched as he walked down the blue purple gold and silver lined carpet. Walking through a dark oak door and disappeared.

* * *

'_**I'll tell you another sweet story next time…'**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Be The Change Within Me Too**

XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX

Information: _this Fan Fiction is a let off from the previous __'Be The Change Within Me,'__ where Sesshomaru and Rin worked to be as one. Now that they are, they created something together. A daughter called __'Asashin'__ who has to carry the burden of being a pure bred Inu. An evil creation of Ichiro has risen and it may just up to her to save her parents. _

**Disclaimer**

'_I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters; I especially don't own Sesshomaru or Rin'_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Asashin and the human man**

Asashin ran to her room after the physician left. She heard Jaken cry out to her but she ignored him. Something about no running in the halls. Once in her room she ran to her balcony and looked out. She could see the Luna Festivities and she wanted to be a part of it. _'I could at least get Lady Kagome, a get well present,'_ thought Asashin as she moved to the coat stand that had her cloak. She wrapped it around her form, ran to the balcony rail climbing on she jumped off. Her fur pelt fell over her shoulders down to the ground. She retracted it and pulled the hood over her face. Moments later she left the palace grounds and avoided many guards on her way. Finally landing on one of the upper district houses she ran and jumped elegantly and quietly under the full moon. Making her way to the middle district. Asashin finally picked up a recently familiar scent and followed it. She came to a Japanese styled house within a yard with stone gravel. A fountain and a small river falling under a small deep brown bridge. Asashin landed on the porch in front of the main door and took a deep breath. She felt nervous for some reason. She figured it was probably because she took off on a kind person without an explanation. Tonight she hoped that she could make it up to him for his kindness and knocked on the door. A lantern hung above the doorway and Asashin looked up. It appeared to have prays written on it. Taking another look around the place she noticed that it wasn't a house but a temple. _'What on earth? Don't the working class citizens live in typical styled houses? Unless, he was…' _her thoughts were cut short when the door opened revealing a woman with black hair. Her hair was tied in a bun leaving to bangs falling down her face. She smiled at Asashin. "Hello there," she said warmly. Asashin small red lips pulled itself into a smile at how the woman reminded Asashin of her mother and her warmth.

"Hello," she said.

"What brings you here at a late hour?"

"Well…it's the Luna Festivities and I was hoping that I could, take…," she stopped herself recalling what the boy's name was _'__Dyceskaye,'_ "Dyceskaye to the Luna Festival if that's okay with you,"

"Of course it is," she said with a smile, "are you a friend of his?"

"Um… yeah I guess," she said trying to figure out herself if he was or not.

"Excellent, he doesn't have many friends," she said sadly and Asashin just looked at her for a long time, "well come in miss and your name would be,"

"Asashin, ma'am," she said respectfully. The lady laughed and motioned her to enter.

"Why don't you come in, it must be cold out there," she said. Asashin did as she was offered. Spare slippers were near the foyer. She removed her black shoes when the woman turned and pointed to the slippers and Asashin before she turned around placed the slippers on in an attempt to hide her small claw feet. "You know, I'm quite sure you have the same name as the princess," she said reflectively and turned to her. She looked surprisingly at her at how fast she changed shoes. Then smiled. "This way, if you will," she said and led Asashin in to a small room with a table close to the floor. "Why don't you sit down and I'll get Dyceskaye for you," she offered with a smile. Asashin nodded under her hood and she left. Asashin took in the room. It had a screen next to her left where she could see what she believed to be medicinal herbs. The screen had black wooden squares making up a frame over the screen. Hearing footsteps she turned her attention back to the door. Asashin could hear voices murmuring from around the corner in the hallway. With her hearing she could make out the conversation.

"She's pretty Dyceskaye why didn't you tell me you had a pretty girlfriend."

"Mother, she's not my girlfriend," he said

"Are you sure dear?" his mother said and with that question they entered the room. Asashin looked up and Dyceskaye smiled.

"Hey, you're the girl I met today. Aren't you?" he asked as he and his mother moved to sit in front of her on the opposite side of the table. She nodded and looked over at him. He could see dark pink markings on her face. He wondered, "are those tattoos on your face?" he asked as his curiosity peaked.

"Dyceskaye, dear," his mother said gently, "don't be rude."

"No its okay ma'am," said Asashin as she held up her hand. "It runs in my family. So it's genetic, not just that I don't know if there is a such thing as pink ink for tattoos. Normally they use black or primary colours."

"My aren't you educated," said his mother. "You know dear, there's no need for you to wear that cloak of yours."

"Mother, she's from the upper district."

"Oh, that would make sense. You noblemen have a lot of enemies. It would only make sense for you guys to be concealed when in public," she said with a smile.

"You're rather perceptive, ma'am," said Asashin impressed that she knew that much.

"Please, no need to keep calling me _'ma'am'_," she said with a giggle and a hand over her lips, "call me Mrs Saionji," she said.

"Saionji as in, the Western Buddhist Temple?" she inquired. The two humans across her nodded in confirmation with smiles. _'That would make sense.'_

"You we're right mother when you said she was educated," said Dyceskaye as he watched her impressed, "and very well for that matter. Tell me how good is your Kanji?"

"Excellent why, I know all eighty characters," she stated impassively.

They both looked at her in astonishment, "are you kidding me? I only can remember twenty at the most," said Dyceskaye sadly, "even though I can get by with eighteen but still." He sighed and Asashin could tell that he was a little impressed and ashamed.

"Don't worry about it," she said calmly. "You only need at least eighteen to understand the basic advertisements, newspapers, news scrolls and when it comes to writing mainly the first eighteen characters are used. Not the ones that come after. They are often used for more in depth meaning and formal clarity," she said. Both Dyceskaye and Mrs Saionji looked at her in amazement and then Mrs Saionji smiled to her son.

"What?" he asked.

"You're going to the Luna Festival with her right?" she demanded. He could tell he moved back from her and she pressed, "don't turn down an offer from a beautiful, intelligent young woman Dyceskaye you'll regret it later on." She said patting her son gently on the shoulder. Asashin picked up on that action. She recalled her mother doing that to her father when she wanted him to do something. _'She's not forcing him to come with me?'_ she thought so what surprised. _'He doesn't have to if he doesn't want to.'_

"You don't have to," said Asashin looking at him, "I left you at the restaurant and made you pay the tab this is the least I could do." Asashin recalled how she took off on him and his kindness. Then she recalled on how his mother said that he didn't have much friends and she couldn't understand why. He was kind hearted and gentle.

She saw Dyceskaye raised his hands in front of him and appeared embarrassed, "no it's okay I want to go."

"That's the spirit!" his mother said happily.

**XXXX**

Asashin and Dyceskaye left his home with their mother waving good-bye. They turned and walked out of the arched gate which was connected to a white large wall. Dyceskaye was dressed in a white deep red kimono. With hakama underneath and white shoes. "So, I'm curious," he began. "How did you find me?"

"I asked around," she lied feeling guilty. Her father often told her not to lie since it would most likely hurt the other person causing them to not trust you.

"Oh, that would make sense," he said, "you noblemen have a lot of connections. You have no trouble finding people you need."

"Look," she began, "no need to refer to me as someone better than you."

"But…," he began she stopped with a shake of her head.

"I just want to enjoy tonight, as a normal woman," she said and he smiled at her. They finally made it to the festivities, there was dancing, music and parades. Food sold off with different flavours, some were Luna sweets others were noodles with added spices. She could tell. Dyceskaye and her had a great time. There was contests of archery and strength games. Asashin won at the archery and the strength games. Both the human and demon men looked at her in astonishment and so did Dyceskaye. Knowing she won fair and square the demon man with deep purple eyes gave her a large prize of a stuffed demon dog. Dyceskaye said tonnes of times that, her strength was incredible. Dyceskaye asked if she was a demon and she went quiet, "do you fear demons?" she asked sadly.

"What no," he said shocked, "I went to school with some of them. Not just that, the type of demons I should fear are the lesser demons. Since they are nothing like the demons that looked human that I went to school with."

"That's good to hear," she said with a smile.

"So are you?" he asked curious. She nodded and he smiled and carried on that made Asashin laugh hard. He stopped and turned to her, "that would make sense at how you were able to find me," he said with a smile back at her. "Tonight was fun don't you think?" he asked. Asashin nodded and followed him as he walked in front of her holding her stuffed animal. He appeared happier than she was that from what she saw he was skipping a head of her. Asashin walked Dyceskaye back to his place but stoped a street away from his house. She turned as she could smell trouble. "Asashin, is everything okay?" he asked as he stopped in front of her. She turned her back to him and spoke.

"Leave now," she demanded. Dyceskaye not to sure who she was talking to and stood still. "Fine, have it your way," she said to the lesser demons that attacked her from the shadows. Dyceskaye seeing the lesser demons watched in fear.

"Asashin!" he cried and she looked at him with a smile.

"I'll be okay, just don't move okay," she said gently. At the tone in her voice Dyceskaye's fear disappeared almost immediately. _'How can you take on so many? Are you really that strong Asashin?'_ he thought as he watched the demons attack her. Asashin moved out of the way, jumping high above the demon and landing down with her poison claws. Several demons were killed in that move but many came and she spun around with her fingers glowing red when an electric whip appeared. Slicing the demons that attempted to attack her. She stopped with her back to them as another demon came she jumped up and released her dark pink energy blades. The demons that were close together were destroyed and electricity ran through their corpse causing them not to be able to regenerate. Sensing that the battle was over she landed gracefully before Dyceskaye and said, "I think it's about time we get you home," she said and he nodded. With that they left. _'She handled those demons without any effort,'_ thought Dyceskaye as he walked, beside her and watched her in amazement, _'she really is strong.'_

**XXXX**

The next day Asashin rose and yarned in her bed and stretched her. Her mother walked into her room with a smile. "Good morning sweetheart," she said.

"Mother," said Asashin.

"What?" asked Rin innocently as she moved and sat on her daughter's bed.

"Nothing?" said Asashin with a smile towards her mother.

"Lady Kagome, is awake," she said to Asashin, "would you like to see her?" she said and Asashin nodded, "that's good well we better get you dressed."

"I thought my handmaids would help me get dressed," she said confused and her mother laughed gently.

"I dismissed them," she said, "I was hoping that I could help you dress and after your done with Lady Kagome you and I can go into the village for a little mother-daughter time," she said with a smile.

"Is father okay with it?" asked Asashin and her mother nodded.

"Your father said that he'll set guards with us but they are to fall back so they don't interrupt our day," she said and Asashin smiled and hugged her mother happily. "Now what kimono do you want to wear?"

"My deep pink furisode with a deep red obi mother," she said with a smile and Rin kissed her crescent moon on her forehead.

"Well, let's get started,"

**XXXX**

Rin wore a Kurotomesode kimono, a traditional Japanese kimono for married women. Rin's kimono fell down to the ground behind her. It was black with gold and blood red petals on the bottom. It had white at the bottom that went up to her obi. There was a gold royal crest on her back, her chest and on the back of her left sleeve. Asashin wore a furisode kimono, a traitional formal Japanese kimono for unmarried women. It was a deep pink, with gold and white flowers placed all over her sleeves were long. Both Rin and Asashin wore their hair up in a traditional bun. Asashin's silver bangs fell down on the side of her face. Framing her pale gentle, youthful features. Asashin wore a deep pink large flower with a white flower in the middle on her head. It was a clip that had small gentle petals down on one side of her face. Rin wore a gold deep red Sakura petal clip on the side of her head. Her black fringe contrasted against her pale face and gentle large gold eyes. They both carried their own kurochiku shopping bags, with their coins inside. Rin and Asashin carried their own elaborately designed washi with a picture each of a demon dog. Asashin and Rin walked down the cater district aware that this was the place for shopping, entertainment and restaurants. Asashin smiled at her city's beauty, it was clean and well kept. Asashin ran ahead of her mother holding her umbrella. "Asashin!" her mother called after her.

"Mother, why don't we eat?" she begged as she stopped outside a well-known restaurant. Her mother nodded with a smile and entered after her ever so energetic daughter. The restaurant was a well-known one. Rin was pretty sure that she booked a reservation here but for later on in the evening. Asashin walked in gracefully the way her mother taught her. She was soon greeted by the restaurant caterer. He approached and smiled at Asashin, "what can I do for you, miss?"

"I would like to eat," said Asashin as her mother entered. The man before just smiled at her confession.

**XXXX**

Asashin and her mother left the restaurant and began shopping before the day came near and they headed back home. Asashin and her mother giggled about how Asashin's father would react if they returned home any later. The two soon stopped as they were met by four familiar faces, "Asashin?" questioned a voice.

"Uncle?" she questioned. "You've come for Aunty," she stated and he nodded. He was accompanied by what Asashin saw Mizuki, Inusabistu and Shippo. "We'll we're just heading home why don't you come with us," she offered and they all nodded and greeted each other. Inuyasha spoke to Rin while Mizuki spoke to Asashin, Inusabistu and Shippo returned back to their argument about who would win. A demon dragon or a dog demon. Asashin just rolled her eyes and so did Mizuki. Asashin saw at the corner of her eye a group of men surrounding a figured bundled on the floor. "Hey," she said and stoped. Mizuki turned to her.

"Asashin, cuz, what's wrong?" she said and saw Asashin's gaze and followed. Asashin picked up the scent and it was familiar._ 'That's Dyceskaye's scent,'_ she thought. Without a second thought she took off after the group.

**XXXX**

"Why are you scared?" asked a man to the figure on the floor.

"You're a priest aren't you?" questioned another as he kicked him. The man cried out in pain, "may be you're not as strong as they say," he said with another kick. Suddenly there was silence, in the evening night. A few lanterns lit the area. Men cried out in pain and screamed in fear.

"Back away from the priest," said a dangerous voice. The men turned to a man in red in fear. "Back away," he demanded this time. With that the men took off. Asashin ran over to the priest and kneeled next to him.

"Hey, are you alright?" she asked. The man's eyes shot open. He knew that voice. He looked up and saw a demoness next to him. She had a gentle look about her and he didn't seem scared.

"Hey, priest you mind explaining to me why they attacked you," said Inuyasha as he crossed his arms.

"They're just neighbourhood bullies, nothing more," he said sadly.

"Talk about pathetic," said Inusabistu as he crossed his arms he was then rewarded with a hit from his sister.

"Inusabistu, how can you be so heartless?" she growled.

"Mizuki," he said surprised as he began to rise from the ground.

"I agree, you could at least be more compassionate," growled Shippo who had his hands on his waist and glared at Inusabistu who rose to his height and glared back at the fox demon.

"Hey, Asashin, how is he?" asked Mizuki as she looked from her brother to her.

"He's okay," she said and looked back at him and saw that he was staring at her.

"Asashin?" he asked and her eyebrows rose in realisation. _'He knows the truth now,'_ she thought sadly. He moved his hand to the markings on her face and traced it. He then looked over at the woman with black hair and similar markings. He saw the moon crescent mark on Asashin's head and her gold eyes. He saw that all the demons around him except one had gold eyes. "So you were _'The Princess'_ this whole time?" he asked sadly.

* * *

"_**I'll tell you another sweet story next time…"**_


	7. Chapter 6

**Be The Change Within Me Too**

XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX

Information: _this Fan Fiction is a let off from the previous __'Be The Change Within Me,'__ where Sesshomaru and Rin worked to be as one. Now that they are, they created something together. A daughter called __'Asashin'__ who has to carry the burden of being a pure bred Inu. An evil creation of Ichiro has risen and it may just up to her to save her parents. _

**Disclaimer**

'_I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters; I especially don't own Sesshomaru or Rin'_

* * *

**Chapter 6: A new friend and an abduction **

Asashin returned with her family and friend back to the palace she greeted Kagome and gave her a get well present that Asashin got for her on the night of the Luna festivities. She appreciated it and Asashin left the room allowing Inuyasha, Shippo, Mizuki and Inusabistu to spend time with Kagome. Asashin walked out of the room and into the presence of her parents. "Mother, father?" she said surprised, "what brings you here?"

"Lady Kagome, sweetheart," said her mother with a giggle at her daughter's ignorance.

"Oh, I see," she said in a sad tone. Rin stopped laughing. "I think I'm going to have a nap," she said and walked to her room. Rin and Sesshomaru looked at each other with concern. Before turning back at their daughter. Asashin finally made it to her room and fell on her bed. She turned over on her back and looked up at her high ceiling. A knock came from the door, she sat up and said, "come in." With that her father walked in. She was surprised to see him here but then again, he lived her too she had to remind herself. Seeing who it was she returned laying on the bed and looking up at the ceiling. Asashin and Sesshomaru didn't say anything instead he made his way to her balcony. Sensing his sudden distance she sat back up and looked at her father's direction which was now hidden by one of the veranda large mahogany styled doors. "Father?" she question and he didn't say anything and she rolled her eyes. That was his way to telling her to follow. She rose from her spot on the bed and walked over to her father. She moved around the balcony doors and watched his white figure. His long silver hair and his fur pelt dance gently in the wind. Asashin didn't say anything instead she just moved over and stood next to her father.

"Asashin, what's troubling you?" asked Sesshomaru as his gold eyes was locked on the distant mountains that showed on the furthest wall.

"Father…," she began but didn't know what to say. Suddenly the words escaped her in this moment she had no explanation as to why she was feeling down.

"Cat got your tongue," he stated impassively but his tone was humoured by his daughter's lack of words. "Whatever seems to be a problem now isn't until you find a solution. A problem with no solution is no problem at all. Instead it's just a test." With that he turned his piercing gold eyes on her. "Asashin, I know you snuck out last night," he said gently, "even though your mother didn't notice." He managed a small smile.

"I'm sorry, I just…wanted to…visit the festivities without the constant watch of guards. I just wanted to enjoy it like a normal person," she said sadly.

"I know and I'm not mad at you for taking off like you did," he said. Asashin looked up at him as in _'did he just say that?'_ Asashin made no attempt to change his mind either. She didn't even question she just waited, "also I saw you meet the Priest and you saved him again today," he said turning back before adding, "Asashin, my child, don't forget that regardless of what happens you lied to him to ensure you concealment. Did you not?"

"I did," she confessed feeling the guilt build within her stomach.

"He'll understand eventually but it's still best to preserve your blooming friendship by apologising," he stated. Asashin was surprised. _'Father is giving permission to leave, leave to apologise.'_ She couldn't believe what she heard. "What are you still doing here?" he asked as he turned and walked away. Without noticing Asashin ran to her father's back and placed her form next to his.

"Thank you, father," she said with her eyes closed.

"You better get going and don't be gone too long or I won't be happy," he said over his shoulder looking down at her she nodded up at him and turned from him. He watched his daughter as she climbed on the stone railing and jumped from it and disappearing into the darkness. _'I trust I've trained you well. Asashin,'_ he thought and with that he left her room and returned back to his wife's side.

**XXXX**

Asashin jumped along the upper district roof with ease. She could have flew to his place but insisted to run. It would give her more time to figure out what to say. Asashin continued down to the middle district. _'What am I going to say? Will he even listen?'_ Asashin can hear music occurring from a restaurant it was slow and it made her feel worse. Asashin within a few moments later made her way to Dyceskaye's house with time to spare as she saw that she had an hour or two before the sun began to set. She jumped down from the wall and landed in his yard. She followed the path to the house or temple in this case. Asashin felt her getting nervous. _'What happens if he doesn't want to be my friend?'_ she thought. Asashin made it to the front door and knocked. Her silver hair under the lantern laminated under its glow. Asashin became more nervous when no answer came. A few more minutes of waiting and she concluded that he didn't want to speak to her. _'It's getting late I should go home,'_ thought Asashin as she began to turn and walk away. She stopped as she heard the door open. She looked back over her shoulder and saw Dyceskaye leaning against the frame almost vulnerable. She couldn't find any words her mouth opened but closed again. "I hope you're here for an apology," he said unamused.

"I am, Dyceskaye, I'm sorry I lied to you," she said watching him.

"You know I'm used to people taking advantage of me but not like this," he said coldly. Asashin could feel the sting of his words.

"Dyceskaye, I wasn't taking advantage of you," she said still holding his gaze, "I just wanted to enjoy the Luna Festivities as a normal woman, I didn't think that I would make a friend," she said softly. Asashin watched him with sad eyes and continued, "I didn't mean to hurt you… and I'm sorry, I hurt you," she said. Dyceskaye walked over to her and smiled. She looked at him questionably, "what?"

"Did you mean that?" he said inches from her face. He took in every detail. Her red lids, long dark lashes and red glossy lips to her dark pink markings on her face. The fur pelt that fell over both her shoulders and down her front framing her shape. The fur pelt fell down to the ground. He watched her golden eyes and saw the pain in it and at the moment he believed her, "you did mean it didn't you?" he asked softly and she nodded. He held out his hand and she looked at it oddly. "Shake my hand if you are truly my friend," he demanded. Asashin looked back at him, "it's a promise between us if you accept," he said and Asashin looked at him questionably, "if you accept then you promise to not betray, lie or deceive me again as your friend. Do you accept?"

"I accept," confirmed Asashin and took his hand with a smile.

**XXXX**

Kagome sat on her bed beside Inuyasha, "I sense a strong spiritualist in this area." Kagome turned to the window and Mizuki and Inusabistu looked at each other.

"Really, who?" asked Inusabistu who sat on a couch with his legs over the back. His sister sat on a large cousin chair elaborately designed reading a book.

"I'm not sure," said Kagome, "but I have a strong feeling that whoever it is. That person will be able to purify and protect the jewel if I were to leave this world." Inuyasha reached for her head and nuzzled it.

"You're not going to leave this world anytime soon," said Inuyasha gently. Inusabistu and Mizuki watched their parents and turned to each other with a sad expression. A knock came from the door, Mizuki, placed her book on the table beside her and walked towards the door. She opened it and was greeted by Asashin who smiled at her. Mizuki asked what brought her here and she said that she had a get well present for her mother. Mizuki smiled at her generosity and let her in.

**XXXX**

Kagome woke in the middle of the night under a crescent moon. She looked around to see Inuyasha's arm wrapped around her frame. She saw that he was wearing his juban, practically his kimono under his actual kimono. She pulled herself out of his grasp and Inuyasha moaned her name. She smiled at him and climbed out of bed as she did. Inuyasha turned over on his side with his back to her moaning in his sleep. Kagome draped a throb over her juban since she was practically in her underwear and walked towards the door. She past her children who were sleeping on each other. Mizuki was a sleep on the couch while Inusabistu slept on the other end of the couch. Kagome laughed quietly at the lovely but funny sight of her children. She left the room, following her instincts she found the sanctuary after several minutes. Walking on a bridge only a few feet above the ground, making her way to the shrine. Opening the shine's sliding doors she walked in. A path was lit by lanterns that made the place appear more luminous. At the far end of the shrine on a stand encased in a glass was the celestial jewel. _'The one I sensed will be powerful enough to take on the role that I may no long be capable of finishing. Ichiro is still alive and plans for something big. I however, no matter how powerful I am. I won't live long enough. Asashin, Inusabistu, Mizuki and Kantaro. I believe you to be the ones to carry out our hunt for Ichiro. Asashin, my dear you'll have to guide and protect the next priest or priestess that will take on protecting and purifying this jewel.'_

**XXXX**

Asashin woke early and dressed. She had breakfast with everyone in her family including Shippo. Her father spoke to Kagome about plans for proving another protector for the jewel and Asashin just dug into her breakfast. Mizuki and Inusabistu just watched as their cousin paid no attention to the conversations surrounding the jewel even though they knew she should be. Since she was the princess and one day would become Empress with or without an Emperor. Asashin was the first to finish her food and turned to her father after he was done discussing business with Kagome. "Father, I wish to spend the day out of the palace walls," she said. Her father turned to her his expression as always unreadable.

"You may go but…," he stopped watching his daughter. Asashin froze in her seat. "You have to carry your weapons young lady. I won't be too happy if Ichiro's thugs came along and you were unarmed."

"I understand, father." Asashin rose from her seat over to her parents, pecking a kiss on her mother's cheek and her father's forehead. Her parents looked at her with a smile. Asashin turned and left say her goodbyes to the others at the table. Asashin returned to her room moments later and dressed in her battle kimono, her armour was fixed on her body. Finally she threaded her two swords into her obi and latched her mother's broadsword onto her back. Grabbing her cloak she wrapped it over her frame and headed out.

**XXXX**

"Damn, how much longer," complained a wolf demon. He walked with his arms crossed. An annoyed expression graced his tanned features. "I'm sure I'm in the western lands but where on earth is that palace?" He turned his head around and at the corner of his eye, he saw a white, silver castle surrounded by walls and what he could tell a city itself. "Now we're getting somewhere." With that the demon wolf took off in the direction of the western palace.

**XXXX**

Dyceskaye walked in the village carrying a bag. He was asked by his mother to find more medicinal herbs in the outer walls of the village. In other words, leave the last external wall and his only means of protection. _'Honestly, why do the medicinal herbs have to grow outside the safety of the walls?'_ He walked deep in thought. Dyceskaye managed to make his way out of the walls by using the gondolas on the canals. Finally he made it out of the wall and pulled himself beside a bank. The final external wall of the western province was designed to ward off intrusion however people that were citizens could move out freely but could only return by providing a pass. It often contained, name, age, sex, family along with district. Dyceskaye headed towards the small clearing with many different medicinal herbs. _'Now which one was it?'_ he thought as he placed a finger on his chin and analysed the thymes beneath him. Dyceskaye then bent down only to be sneered. "What the?" he questioned as he looked around. He was in a metal cage. "Let me out!" he called as he pulled at the bars. He heard a laugh from behind him and turned. A black fury demon with tusks and piercing red eyes stood. He wore weapons and armour. _'Not good.'_

"What have we here?" asked the demon as he walked over with a club over his shoulder. He inspected Dyceskaye through the bars. The demon laughed and spoke in a deep hoarse tone. "I set a trap for a spiritualist with immense power and I snag a boy."

"Hey, I'm a man!" growled back Dyceskaye. His deep brown eyes glared at the revolting form in front of him and crossed his arms.

"So you are," he confirmed in an amused tone and wacked his club on the bars. Causing a high pitch noise to emanate from around Dyceskaye. Dyceskaye fell to his knees, he thanked the gods at that moment that he was human and nothing like Asashin. Otherwise, he knew this would no doubt hurt. "Let's see how long you last human." Another high pitch chime was released and Dyceskaye suddenly became sick and fell to the ground unconscious.

**XXXX**

Asashin landed in the yard of Dyceskaye's house she walked along the path and up the stairs that led to the porch. Upon arrival at the front door, Asashin stood and knocked on the door three times and waited. The door soon opened and Asashin was greeted by Mrs Saionji. "Hello, princess."

"Hello, Mrs Saionji. Is Dyceskaye here by any chance?" she asked and was rewarded with a shake of her head. "Thank you," she said as she began to walk away.

"Princess Asashin would you like to wait for him?" she pressed.

"No it's okay Mrs Saionji. Also, just call me Asashin when we're on informal terms," she said with a smile and she nodded. "Do you know where I could find him?" she asked hoping to catch him and tell him the good news.

"I sent him on an errand. He went to the outer grounds to collect some medicinal herbs for me. Since we're running low," she said with a smile.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome dear." Mrs Saionji watched as Asashin walked away from her and jumped on to the wall before jumping on to a high building and heading towards the outer grounds. "Dyceskaye son, you're in for a world of adventure," she said with a smile to herself and closed the door.

**XXXX**

Dyceskaye woke to the tipping motion that surrounded his form. His eyes slowly woke to see blurs of green around him. He saw black logs moving and swayed along with the movement they formed. He moaned and looked up to see the sun falling on his face. Before falling back into darkness.

**XXXX**

Asashin made her way to the external walls and landed behind a guard who had his back turned to her. With a smile she jumped off and landing with a flip in the trees of the external grounds. _'The city guards can be so ignorant some times,'_ she thought with a smile. She walked to a river and saw that it came out of the city. _'He must have used the canal.'_ Asashin walked from the small water fall and walked down the canal. After a few minutes of searching she came to a gondola and ran to it. She bent over and sniffed it, _'that's Dyceskaye's scent.'_ The scent she followed led her to a garden full of medicinal herbs she recognised. Kagome and Mizuki would show her when she was younger and as she grew she helped pick them for the villagers who became sick or were inflicted with wounds. Asashin stopped as she smelt his scent all over this area. _'He must have come here a lot, huh.' _Asashin moved towards the area that smelt strongly of his scent. She squatted down and looked at the herbs. She turned around and had a look at another bunch of herbs before stopping. She rose and moved from where she was and saw a square shape marked into the ground. The aroma searing from it was Dyceskaye's scent and a demons. _'Dyceskaye!'_

**XXXX**

Dyceskaye woke to a clearing and a fire before him. The heat being emitted from it felt as though it was burning through him. He wasn't even close for it to have any effect. His head throbbed and he attempted to move his head only to wince out in pain. Dyceskaye tried to move his hand to his head but failed. It felt caught. He looked down to see a shackle around his large wrist. A chain trailed itself from the shackled to boulder. The chain was wrapped around it again and again. With all the strength he mustered he attempted to break the chain but failed. _'What I wouldn't give for supernatural strength.'_ He heard heavy footsteps march along the ground before him and looked up. "So you're awake."

"Hey, you mind explaining to me why you kidnapped me."

"It's nothing personal human," it barked in a deep tone, "just business." The dropped logs of wood down on the ground hard causing a large cracking noise.

"What kind of business?"

"The type of business that involves taking orders against your will," he said as he pointed his collar around his neck. It was metal with leather and sharp spikes coming out. Dyceskaye thought that it looked quite menacing. He placed his head on the boulder in utter defeat his long hair fell down on the ground beside him and sighed. "What's got you down?"

"Hmmm, let me guess. Oh that's right this," he said pointing to the shackle before adding, "not to mention you kidnapped me. Not that I'm going to hold that against you since it was your bosses order."

"Really?" asked the large demon before him. He began to sit down on the ground when Dyceskaye noticed that his feet weren't actually feet, they weren't paws either, they we're hooves. "Why is that?"

"Cause obviously, you didn't seem too happy about kidnapping me," he said shrugging his shoulders and moving his hand as if motioning on. "Anyway, why did your boss want to kidnap me?"

"It wasn't you that he was after," said the dark furred demon, "he was after a spiritualist of immense power."

"I am a spiritualist. I'm a priest."

"But are you strong?"

"I don't know, I never had any need to test myself," he said before questioning his soft-hearted kidnapper. "How did you manage to work for your boss?"

"It wasn't because I was looking for a job if that's what you mean?" he said as he stared into the fire. Dyceskaye saw that he appeared to be deep in thought. "I was forced to work for him against my will. He slaughtered my people and my home. Along with my family and made me watch. This collar that I ware is his hold over me. If I disobey him, he'll sent a current though my body. It increases every time he uses it. So I learnt over time, not to fight him."

"Haven't you ever tried to escape?"

"I tried…but failed." He picked up a stick near him and poked the wood. "He found me and dragged me back to his palace. His subordinates wanted to kill me but instead…He killed the friends I made there as I watched."

"That's a bit hash," said Dyceskaye rather sad.

"Hash is far from it," he said deathly and watched the fire, "he's a monster and for some unknown reason he asked me to capture a spiritualist of some high standing and take him or to him." Dyceskaye nodded as the pieces managed to fall into place.

**XXXX**

Asashin followed the scent and came to an overgrowth with a clearing. She could hear voices and make out the conversation. _'The demon that kidnapped Dyceskaye didn't actually wanted to kidnap him. Huh?'_ Asashin then moved through the shadows of the forest and came to the clearing. "Asashin!" cried a familiar male voice.

"Dyceskaye, are you alright?" she asked turning her head in his direction and he nodded. She smiled before turning back at the demon, "release him and I'll let you live."

* * *

'_**I'll tell you another sweet story next time…'**_


	8. Chapter 7

**Be The Change Within Me Too**

Information: _this Fan Fiction is a let off from the previous __'Be The Change Within Me,'__ where Sesshomaru and Rin worked to be as one. Now that they are, they created something together. A daughter called __'Asashin'__ who has to carry the burden of being a pure bred Inu. An evil creation of Ichiro has risen and it may just up to her to save her parents. _

**Disclaimer**

'_I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters; I especially don't own Sesshomaru or Rin'_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Under attack part 1**

"Did you hear me or what?" asked Asashin as she stood watching the demon. Her cloak fell around her frame hiding her arms. While her fur pelt fell down above her cloak and kimono.

"I heard you lady." The bull demon rumbled sarcastically and rose from the ground. "Look, leave and we don't have to fight."

"Hey!" called Dyceskaye who wanted for her to stay and save him.

"I'm not leaving." She causally walked over to Dyceskaye. The demon to her prediction didn't try to stop her. Asashin stood on the chain and snapped it with ease. "You okay?" she asked as she helped him up.

"I'm fine, ah! But I could need some time to stretch my stiff body," Asashin just watched and laughed. He heard her soft, gentle laugh and smiled.

"What do you think you're doing?" called a voice from around them. "I ordered you to bring me a strong spiritualist."

"But my lord….," began the fur and armour covered demon.

"Don't _but_ me," demanded the voice. "Oh, and princess, I suggest you return home before it's too late." The demon bull suddenly began to vanish before Asashin.

"Wait-!" The moment Asashin called he was already gone and so was the voice. Asashin feeling the air around her become thinner she turned to Dyceskaye, "stay here…I'll return momentarily." With that Asashin left Dyceskaye questioning her actions after her. Asashin made like the wind to the city only to smell blood and ash.

**XXXX**

"Go, get out of here!" called one of the royal guards to the civilians who ran screaming. "Go find cover in the palace sanctuary."

"Ryu. Ryuka." Called the silver haired commander who deflected the demon soldiers other sword with ease. "Lead the civilians to safety. Find Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Rin." The twins took off leading the scared men, women and children. Akihito turned to find himself surrounded. "None shall pass. I'll see to it myself."

**XXXX**

"Inuyasha!" cried a worried Kagome as she tried to reach for her arrows. She was soon stopped by her daughter. Mizuki gently held her shoulders, standing between her and her weapons. "Mizuki, dear. Please move."

"I will not mother."

"Mother!" cried Inusabistu who ran into the room. His sword unsheathed and covered in blood. "We must leave now!"

"I can't, I won't leave your father."

"We have no other choice mother. The enemy is upon us." Mizuki's voice was stern and impassive. As she watched her mother in an expression Kagome couldn't fight. It was serious and she obliged.

**XXXX**

"Rin!" called Sesshomaru as he blocked an enemy sword and held it in place. "They must be here for the jewel." Sesshomaru pushed off the demon and sliced him. Sesshomaru seeing his wife turn the corner pursued by two enemies. "Rin get down!" Rin did as she was told. Sesshomaru released the power of Baksusaiga.

Rin ran to her husband and turned around fighting back to back with him against the invaders. She killed many and so did Sesshomaru but their numbers were endless. The invaders that Sesshomaru and Rin fought against were both demons and humans. "I know. I ordered Altria to take it to the underground citadel."

"Was she followed?"

"I don't believe so." Sesshomaru and Rin switched positions with a swing of their blades. Killing the enemies that launched themselves at them.

"What about Asashin?"

"She's on the outskirts of the first city walls." Rin's eyes became sad at the idea of her daughter being caught in a war. "She'll probably smell trouble and aid us. It's best to remove much of these pests as possible."

"I agree."

**XXXX**

"You bastards will not touch the jewel, with your filthy hands!" Inuyasha released his _Ragusta._ Several large red energy blades were released at the walls of a building. The demon archers were soon destroyed in the demolishing building. Demons and humans attacked Inuyasha with flaming arrows and energy blades. Inuyasha jumped from the building he was on, to another, next to him. Many other demons along with humans attacked him, "Wind Scar!"

**XXXX**

"Mizuki take mother and protect her with your life." Inusabistu took out the group of demon warriors with his sword. It was powerful like his father. Soon after the once peaceful palace became a battle field. Mizuki grabbed her mother's hand and led her down a corridor. At the end of the corridor was a secret passage that Asashin showed her. It led to the northern Islands. _'If only I can get mother to the passage…'_

"Mizuki, Inusabistu!" cried Kagome as her daughter pulled her aching body along. She still hasn't fully recovered from the miasma and the wounds the demons inflicted upon her. It could re-open at any given time she knew.

"No time mother. Inusabistu will be fine. He's going to fight beside father and hold off the enemy for both us and Altria."

"Lady Altria?"

"She's carrying the jewel to the citadel as you instructed." Kagome nodded at her daughter who didn't turn back as she spoke. She was focused on finding the passage. _'Ichiro won't stop. The jewel must not remain unprotected.'_

**XXXX**

Asashin scaled the demolished wall skilfully and killed demons along with her entrance. She could smell blood. Human and demon. Along with ash and sweat. The heat of the burning city fell into view as she pulled her sword out of the chest of a man. She looked down to see she killed a human. Astonishment came across her face. "This human wears the uniform of those demons before him," she said to no one in particular as dead bodies laid around her. Sheathing her sword. She jumped down from the wall and made her way through the now war fallen farmlands. She passed many human and demon lifeless bodies and pitied such a death. _'They did not need to die. This was pointless killing. All they've done is start a war.'_

**XXXX**

"Kill, the citizens of Seifu. Along with those who stand in your way." The soldiers wearing the same uniform. Breached the northern walls. They ran along the ground in a roar. As they chased and slaughtered men, women and children without mercy. A woman with silver hair sat on the wall and watched in amusement. "Akusei, kill the Emperor and the Empress." The woman nodded and took off towards the palace. The man with black hair and gold eyes called back to a group of demon lords. "Long live, Lord Ichiro and the Kanakazian Brotherhood."

**XXXX**

The city of Seifu fell slowly in the flames of invasion and death. Asashin fought two demon men who attempted to kill a demon girl. "You attack a child. Have you no shame." Asashin pointed her blade to one of the men.

"Shame. Is for the weak woman. We'll have what we want one way or the other." Asashin parried and moved as the second sword of the demon man attacked her.

"Maybe we'll take you instead and teach you how to control that mouth of yours." Asashin glared at his words. She swung her sword, knocking his blade out of the way. Kicking him below the belt. The next man attempted to attack her. Asashin dodged his blade. Sliced his armed wrist and slicing his throat soon after. Down he fell as he held his wound. Asashin turned to the man cradled on the ground.

"You are nothing more than a coward. You crave power and will do anything to get it as long as you weren't alone. I'll see to it that you'll never overpower any man or woman again." Asashin brought down her blade and plunged it through his chest. He cried at the pain and died. Asashin sheathed her sword and walked over to the child who hid under the cart. "It's okay sweetheart, the bad men are gone now you can come out." The child emerged slowly from the cart. Anxiety written over her blood and filth covered face. "Where are your mother and father?"

"They were slaughtered by those men." She pointed to the two lifeless forms on the ground and began to cry. Asashin walked over to her and placed a friendly hand on her purple braided hair. "I'm all…alone, now." Managed the child through her sobs.

"No you're not. I'm here with you." The child looked up at her with big light purple teary eyes and sharp ears. "Do you have any family?" She shook her head. "Well then, I suggest you come with me. We'll find you a nice home after this mess is over. Okay?"

"Okay."

**XXXX**

Several large noises came from the castle. Inuyasha sliced down his last opponent and looked behind him. The palace exploded here and there. The palace towers crumbled. "No!" Inuyasha took off in the direction of the castle knocking down the demons and humans who stood in his way. _'How did they get past me?'_

**XXXX**

Rin fell as the room around her began to crack and crumble. Sesshomaru threw himself over her and smashed the stone that fell from the ceiling. "They've bombed us but how?" asked Rin under him through her coughs. The air around them became thick with dirt. Their exit was cut off by a large amount of stone.

"They must have bought heavy artillery," stated Sesshomaru above her. Feeling the ground and ceiling were stable he helped up his wife. She coughed as she held her free hand to her mouth.

"How? We didn't see them bring any heavy arsenals with them. When they breach the palace walls."

"I know."

**XXXX**

Kagome fell on the ground along with Mizuki. Mizuki rose and help up her mother. Kagome looked around to see that this part of the palace was still in tacked. "Let's go mother." Mizuki let her mother to the end of the corridor. Lined in gold, silver and a purple blue. Mizuki finally made her way to the end of the corridor. A large painting of a man with silver hair, he had a sword in front of him. He stood proudly. His gold eyes piercing them. Mizuki moved from her mother and grabbed the edge of the frame and moved it on an angle. Sound became to rise from the wall beside her. Soon an exit was opened with stairs leading down into the darkness. Mizuki turned and guided her mother through. Once in deep enough Mizuki stood on the side of a step to seal the exit.

**XXXX**

"Shoutaruo, return to the palace. Make sure your sister is alright." Shoutaruo destroyed the demons before him nodded and took off in the direction of the palace. "You mongrels will be sorry you crossed me."

* * *

'_**I'll tell you another sweet story next time…'**_


	9. Chapter 8

**Be The Change Within Me Too**

XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX

Information: _this Fan Fiction is a let off from the previous __'Be The Change Within Me,'__ where Sesshomaru and Rin worked to be as one. Now that they are, they created something together. A daughter called __'Asashin'__ who has to carry the burden of being a pure bred Inu. An evil creation of Ichiro has risen and it may just up to her to save her parents. _

**Disclaimer**

'_I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters; I especially don't own Sesshomaru or Rin'_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Under attack part 2**

"Shoutaruo, return to the palace. Make sure your sister is alright." Shoutaruo destroyed the demons before him nodded and took off in the direction of the palace. His long black hair slowly disappeared in the distance. "You mongrels will be sorry you crossed me." Maradiza swung her blade at the enemy holding them back for Shoutaruo's sake. Both demons attacked the demon Empress and she growled. One swing of her sword. With that many demons and buildings were destroyed.

**XXXX**

Rin and Sesshomaru made their way from the intended initial escape. Now they had to find another way out. The inside of the eastern wing was destroyed. The bones of the palace began to show. Rin and Sesshomaru jumped on the boards and on to the floor. With an aim to escape alive. Regardless of how strong they are. If they were crushed by the palace itself they sure would die. Many demons attacked them from above. Once again Rin and Sesshomaru fought off the demons back to back. "There's so many of them." Rin's hand swung down slicing the demon before her.

"I know. Let's not hold back." Rin nodded at her husband's words. Sesshomaru released the power of his sword, "Baksusaiga."

Rin pulled out her demon sword and sheathed her angel blade. "Demon wave!"

**XXXX**

Asashin ran through the middle district and stopped. Smelling a familiar scent. With the child on her back she jumped down. "Are you alright." The child nodded and she headed towards the temple. Asashin jumped over the crumbled wall seeing the temple on fire. "No!" Asashin pulled out her _'Prevail'_ and swung her mother's sword. "Prevail!" The flames on the temple disappeared as the energy from her blade made contact with the flames. The temple was still in tacked and she ran inside. The main entrance was destroyed proving another way for Asashin. Asashin hearing barbaric voice put the child down. "Hid here I'll be back for you I promise." The child nodded and Asashin ran off sheathing her _prevail_. Asashin followed her nose. Turning through a wall she saw men surrounding a woman in a spiritual barrier. They taunted her and Asashin growled. She held out her arms and released her demonic energy. Soon her _'Harigane no Buredo'_ was released from the brass on her knuckles. A few motion, the demons were surrounded by her demon wires and sliced in many areas in one move. Asashin moved towards the woman in the barrier and she looked up.

"Asashin, dear?"

"Mrs Saionji. Are you alright?" The barrier disappeared. The Mrs Saionji rose wearing armour, carrying a sword. She nodded and Asashin led her through the temple to the child. "I must ask a favour of you Mrs Saionji."

"Yes of course."

"I require for you to take this child to Dyceskaye."

"Dyceskaye? Where is he…? Is he alright?" The composure she had once before depleted at the sound of her son's name.

"He's fine and safe. We'll away from the battle. He's where you sent him." Asashin kneeled down and motioned for the child to come out. Mrs Saionji seeing the sadness and scared features. Smiled at the child tenderly. "Take her to Dyceskaye. I'll clear the way for you. We must hurry." Mrs Saionji nodded and grabbed the child's hand and pulled her behind her.

**XXXX**

Inuyasha ran along the rooftops, his kimono stood out against the orange and yellow flames. Many enemies attempted to attack him but he pushed harder. He had to know. He had to arrive to see. Not too far from him he smelt a familiar scent. He looked up to see Inusabistu with his long silver hair dance around him as he fought off the demons and humans. Inuyasha had taught his children never to raise their hand or blade at a human. Inusabistu didn't like taking a human's life. Inuyasha could tell. "Inusabistu, where is your mother?" Inuyasha ran closer to his son and jumped over the main road to the roof his son was on. The main road was large enough for carriages to work both ways so it was larger.

"She's with Mizuki. They're safe." Inuyasha felt relief wash over them.

"But the explosion…," began Inuyasha watching his son. Demons finally made their way to the roof tops and Inuyasha kicked them down. Inusabistu following his father's actions did the same.

"They were near the west wing. The explosion was more on the east." Inuyasha began to focus fully on the battle. "Rin and Sesshomaru?"

"I don't know. I lost them when the first battalion arrived."

"How did they get in the walls?" asked Inuyasha as he threw a fist at a human man's face. The human began to fall back on to the street below. Inuyasha fighting off bunch of demons. Threw his claw hand out to the man, only to miss him and watch him fall. Like a doll hitting the ground unmoving.

"I think I saw a farmer."

"What does that have to do with the army?"

"The farmer changed into a soldier's uniform. I saw it when I was in the Cater District. Except I didn't know that there was more of them. I thought he was heading out to a war. Not bringing one here." Inusabistu forced his blade into the human's chest as he let out a cry of pain. Inusabistu looked up and so did Inuyasha smelling a familiar scent. Not too far in the distance. They saw a demon with long black hair in a deep red and gold lined kimono with a hakama. He wore armour and carried three swords. "Is that? Shoutaruo?" Shoutaruo looked over from where he stood on the large restaurant building. Seeing Inuyasha and Inusabistu he made his way over. _'I wonder if we have a traitor in our mist?'_ thought Shoutaruo as he made his way over to his brother in law and his son.

**XXXX**

A man with long silver hair fought on the roads. A large demon boar ran at him with his horns. The man pushed off his opponent and jumped high. Flipping over the demon boar who was caught in the stone wall. The man with silver hair pushed his sword into the demon who cried out in pain before becoming a lifeless hunk of flesh. "Commander!" The sound came from behind the man and he saw two men with black long hair and their swords covered in both demon and human blood.

"I told you to escort the townspeople."

"We did." The men with black hair came to his side. "Ryu and I took them to the sanctuary. The guards from there led them through the passage under the shrine to the north."

"So they're out of the way?" asked their commander. The two men nodded. "Very well, would you mind giving me a hand?"

"Of course not Akihito." The twins with black hair smiled at him before turning and dealing with the enemy.

"Then let's go."

**XXXX**

Loud noises came from within the districts below. Rin and Sesshomaru looked out the window to see. Men arming what looked like cannons. Sesshomaru saw a metal ball heading their way and grabbed Rin's hand. He led her down the passage and through several doors. The ground shook under their feet as the loud noise made their sharp ears ring. "We're those cannons?" asked Rin a little concern. Sesshomaru nodded.

"We should head to the passage in the central courtyard." Rin nodded and off they left. Once the two had left. A woman with silver hair emerged from the shadows with a smile.

"So they're heading to the central courtyard." The woman laughed and pulled out her blade. She ran her delicate fingers on the blade. Her finger began to bleed uncontrollably. The blood fell down to the ground moving. The woman looked down at the ground and called, "raise." With that beings with gold eyes but not pupils or irises for that matter emerged. They appeared to be dogs of some kind. However, they had red large spikes protruding from their heads. Large sharp ears and fangs. "Sick'em!" With that the dogs howled and took off after the Emperor and Empress. The woman left with her hand on her waist in a smile and returned to the shadows. "I'll beat them there."

**XXXX**

"Lord Sesshomaru!" cried a loud desperate voice. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken rode Ah-Un high above the fallen city. "Lord Sesshomaru! Lady Rin!" Jaken looked down and around but still no sign. Jaken's voice was heard by the soldiers down below. Fireballs and flaming arrows were sent his way. "Ah-Un move!" he demanded pointing the staff of two heads in the opposite direction. Jaken screamed and panicked as he and his companion were under attack. Jaken moved out from the range of fire. Seeing a woman with familiar features and scent he beamed down at her. "Lady Asashin!"

**XXXX**

Asashin looked around hearing a familiar voice. "Jaken?" she questioned stopping in her path.

"Who's Jaken, Asashin?" asked Mrs Saionji with the child.

"He's our family advisor, Minister of Foreign Affairs and Employment." Asashin looked around and questioned, "where did he go? I swear I heard his annoying voice."

**XXXX**

"Ah-Un go down, go down." More volley of arrows and fireballs attacked Jaken. Jaken pulled on the reins and lost his footing screaming as he fell.

**XXXX**

Asashin dismissed the thought of Jaken and headed towards the walls. Not too long. Asashin was stopped when something heave fell on her. "Asashin!" cried Mrs Saionji. The child looked at Asashin with concern on her face.

"Miss are you okay?" asked the child in a small voice.

"Lady…Asashin….," said the unconscious demon upon her. Asashin recognised the voice and shot up instantly. Jaken fell down to the ground hard. Asashin was annoyed and bent over grabbing the imp by his head.

"Jaken!" Within moments Jaken gained consciousness to see that his lady was holding him. Her golden eyes pierced his. With that he begged and pleaded. "What the hell was that?" Asashin's tone was dangerous.

"Please mi lady forgive me…," Asashin dropped the toad demon and crossed her arms. She glared down at him. Jaken bowed low with the staff of two heads. "I'm sorry mi lady. Truly sorry."

"Forget that. Where's Ah-Un at?"

"Ah-Un?" questioned Jaken looking up at his lady. Asashin eyes only pierced him more. Jaken jumped up frantic moved, "I'll find him at once mi lady!" With that Jaken was gone. Asashin placed a hand in her head and sighed. Hearing Mrs Saionji and the child walk near her she turned to them.

"Miss was that demon, Jaken?" asked the voice. Asashin nodded and the little girl looked at the direction that Jaken disappeared to and so did Mrs Saionji.

**XXXX**

Sesshomaru stopped as his wife turned the corner. _'Something's not right. I smell familiar blood heading our way.'_ Rin sensing her husband wasn't with her turned. "Sesshomaru, dearest. What's wrong?" Sesshomaru turned his back fully on his wife. At that moment barking called along the dark and narrow corridors.

"Rin leave now!" Sesshomaru pulled out his Baksusaiga. The barks echoed closer and closer. Rin moved to stand beside her husband. At that moment Sesshomaru placed a hand in front of her.

* * *

'_**I'll tell you a sweet story next time…'**_


	10. Chapter 9

**Be The Change Within Me Too**

XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX

Information: _this Fan Fiction is a let off from the previous __'Be The Change Within Me,'__ where Sesshomaru and Rin worked to be as one. Now that they are, they created something together. A daughter called __'Asashin'__ who has to carry the burden of being a pure bred Inu. An evil creation of Ichiro has risen and it may just up to her to save her parents. _

**Disclaimer**

'_I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters; I especially don't own Sesshomaru or Rin'_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Let's let bygones be bygones**

'_One questions, the time, of authority. When fear is among the weak. Without a second thought. Betrayal occurs with no regret nor remorse for those that is affected by such a costly action.'_

Asashin ran over the roof tops. _'I'm quite sure that Jaken will be capable of escorting them outside the walls. What worries me more is the sudden disappearance of the army. Was our fortress that easy to conquer?'_ Asashin followed the smell of a familiar scent and stopped. Her golden eyes scanned the area of the poor district. The sight of the destroyed district made the area live up to its name. Under her parents rule. The district never fell to such a level. People we're more than capable of living and feeding their family. The only difference is that they couldn't buy luxuries the middle district and people of the Industrial district could. They were still educated however, could only go as far as their money supplied them. Or they had to work hard for extra money. Asashin's mind brought back images of families in simple robes with children. Regardless of how poor they were. They always wore smiles. _'At least they never, as a district become replenished of one important thing and that would be the warmth and love of a truly loving family. If they were lucky.'_ Asashin's eyes suddenly became sad at the memory of seeing Kagome injured. Inuyasha in such distress and their children in pain. _'If only, Ichiro never existed. If only, there wasn't people like him in this world. What good, will come of someone causing other's suffering? Everyone deserves to live a life without such discord.'_ Now she looked around to see the home that she would one day rule. Fallen and charred to the ground. _'My home is no more. What will come of our great nation? I'll worry about that later. First things first. I'll hunt down their leaders and kill them with my bare hands. I will avenge my people and fallen comrades.'_

**XXXX**

"Rin move!" Sesshomaru unsheathed his Baksusaiga and gently pressed Rin back. The barks came closer and closer. "Go to the central courtyard. I'll meet you there. GO!" Rin nodded and left. Looking back once at her silver haired stoic husband. She left for the central courtyard. Picking up the front of her gold lined, deep red black and white kimono. She moved down some stairs and disappeared into the darkness.

**XXXX  
**

"What!" cried Dyceskaye. "What do you mean she's not here?"

"She's not here means she's not here, sweetie," explained his mother in a knowing tone. As her elegant slender finger pointed its way to heaven beside her gently aging face.

"Why do care?" Jaken asked suspiciously as he crossed his arms with his back to them. One of Jaken's eyes were big as he raised his hairless eyebrows. Looking at the young priest.

"Well…I…ah…you see, I…," Dyceskaye babbled softly as he pressed both of his pointing fingers together. His face became slightly red as he mumbled.

"Quit mumbling. No one can hear you!" called Jaken as he turned around. At that moment Dyceskaye growled at the little toad demon. Mrs Saionji tried her best to calm down the situation as the little girl looked back at the large soot covered silver walls. The child hearing a twig snap near them and ran behind Mrs Saionji. Dyceskaye and Jaken immediately stopped their arguing and looked at the direction the noise came from. Jaken stood in front of the group and pointed his staff at the noise. _'I have to protect these humans or I'll face the wrath of Lady Asashin if I don't.'_ A silhouette formed within the shadows soon a wolf man came into view.

"Hey…excuse me but do you know where….?" the wolf demon's sentence was soon cut short as he saw Jaken. "Hey you're that loud demon that was travelling with the dog princess, weren't you?"

"Loud! Who are you calling loud wolf boy."

"Give it a rest shorty." barked the wolf man. With that the wolf man and toad demon argued. The rest of the group just sighed with a little sweat droplet falling down their faces as they stood beside one another. _'Why does he always start an argument?'_ they thought. Surprisingly in unison. With that Ah-Un moved between the two arguing and fell asleep. "Hey what…the?"

"Move Ah-Un!" cried Jaken angrily. However, to everyone else he appeared more distressed then angry. _'No wonder he's bald,'_ thought Dyceskaye as he crossed his arms and lifted his eyebrow. The little purple headed girl beside him became wide eyed at the scene before her.

"Ah-Un?" questioned the young wolf demon.

**XXXX**

"Mother quickly we have to move!" cried Mizuki as she turned back to her collapsed mother. She saw that her mother was beginning to hyperventilate. _'This is not good.'_ "Mother, please calm down! Mother!" cried Mizuki. Soon movement was heard among the trees. Mizuki turned and scanned the area. "Who goes?" she asked with anger. She really had no time to deal with her mother and Lady Altria along with their new company. _'Talk about stress.'_ A sharp knife fell from the trees above and Mizuki moved out of the way. "So there you are." She unsheathed her sword and sent a large amount of demonic energy to the area where the knife came from. The area was soon gone. Mizuki smiled to herself, placing her hands on her hips. In a proud stance. _'Mizuki dear, don't you think that was a little much?'_ questioned Kagome rationally as she watched her daughters sliver hair dance in a gentle wind. _'She's somewhat like her father.'_

"Mizuki? Kagome?" called a familiar voice. From the shadows emerged Inuyasha, his son followed by Maradiza and Shoutaruo. Inuyasha seeing his wife on the ground in a weak state ran to her. "Kagome?" he called with concern. "Are you alright? Kagome?"

"I'm okay Inuyasha. I'm just weak is all."

"Not true. You were hyperventilating movements ago!" called Mizuki as she sheathed her sword facing her mother. Mizuki was soon approached by her elder brother. He gently pushed at the back of her head. Mizuki's face suddenly changed from demanding and dominating to annoyed.

"What the heck was that for?" growled Mizuki to Inusabistu.

"That was for not looking after our mother." he shouted angrily at his little sister.

"What!"

"That's enough you two, stop it. Mizuki did the best she could given the circumstances Inusabistu. Pay her a little more gratitude since she was the one who took out the demon who attempted to kill us, both."

"Has anyone seen my daughter and son?" questioned Maradiza as she stood beside Shoutaruo.

"What are you talking about, mother I'm right here?" questioned Shoutaruo as he looked at his mother beside him.

"Not you, Sesshomaru!" barked Maradiza. Her son's face soon expressed a single sweat drop. Maradiza exhaled noisily and thought. _'Honestly, my children are such a handful.'_

**XXXX**

Sesshomaru swung his sword at the first blood red demon dog. The attack was spot on however, the dog didn't seem to be killed. _'What on earth?'_ thought Sesshomaru as he swung his sword again. His pale features soon became an expression of distress. His golden eyes locked on a handful of blood red demon dogs before him. Sharp long spikes protruded from the back of their heads behind their sharp ears. The dog demons growled and ran straight for him. Sesshomaru dodged the first dog demon and hit him across the head. The next attacked him from behind he swung the back of his sword. Hitting the dog demon with the handle. The dog demons continued attack regardless how many times he hit them or cut them. Their wounds healed and they rose up again as if they were never injured to begin with. _'No matter how many times I strike, they continue to rise. I hope I can hold them off until Rin is far from here.'_ Sesshomaru jumped from one broken wooden board to another until he came up onto a firm ground. The dogs continued to pursue him. Suddenly Sesshomaru came to a large cave in. _'Perfect, a dead end.'_ Sesshomaru turned around and faced his handful of dog demons. The tall proud demon lord eyed his enemies that refused to die. Suddenly the walls around the building began to shake. A large stone from the ceiling above him began to fall. Sesshomaru jumped out of the way, spun landing on the side of the wall before forcing himself off spinning and landing on the other side of the group. Once on the opposite end. Sesshomaru jumped back on to a broken ledge as the ceiling began to crumble. Noises were heard from above. _'It sounds like something is hitting the roof.'_ With that the dogs ran to Sesshomaru but was soon crushed by the broken ceiling. A sky light came through as Sesshomaru looked up. His golden eyes scanned for something. _'What did that?' _His answer was soon given to him as his wife gently fell to the ground in front of him. As she landed she pushed a bundle of hair behind her ear and smiled at her husband.

"And here I thought, the all mighty lord Sesshomaru would be able if more than capable of taking out those lowly demons." Rin watched her husband with a smile and he just shrugged before sheathing his Baksusaiga. Sesshomaru realising that his wife was standing before him became angry.

"Idiot, I thought I told you to leave!"

"As if I would leave you!" Rin turned from her husband somewhat hurt by his ungrateful nature and folded her arms under her deep red sleeved kimono. "If you were capable of taking them out on your own I would have left them to you." She began to walk from her husband. Sesshomaru suddenly feeling guilty watched his wife walk away from him. "Are you going to stand there staring at me or come along. You know we don't have all day…" she began before adding, "Tulip head." Sesshomaru eyes became wide before smiling at her.

"I guess I deserved that."

"So, you think so… huh?" Sesshomaru and Rin moved and left their destroyed area and headed for the central courtyard.

**XXXX**

A demon sat in the bushes not too far from the group he attempted to attack. _'Maybe if I stay here. Lord Ichiro will think I'm dead. Then I can leave.'_ His large black fur covered his body. As his armour covered his central. He sat with his legs crossed and his hooves underneath him deep in thought about his next move. _'Or I can make up for what I've done.'_

**XXXX**

"So then, what are we going to do now?" questioned the wolf demon. As he sat on the ground crossed legged. His long black hair fell on the ground around him. The child just watched the wolf demon. The wolf demon caught on to her gaze and questioned. "What are you looking at kid? Haven't you seen a demon before?"

"I have… I just haven't seen a wolf demon before." she said in a soft gentle tone. "What's your name mister?"

"My name? Why would you want to know that?" the wolf demon looked down at her beside him in a gentle smile. He rose an eyebrow above his glorious green sharp eyes. _'Why does she care? Silly girl.'_

"Because I don't want to keep calling you mister." She stated in a knowing tone and a pouting face. The small demoness pouted before the wolf demon as her large purple eyes began to well up with tears. _'She's not going to cry is she? Aw man!'_ he thought to himself unamused before sighing and giving in.

"Ah… well it's Sayan."

"Nice to meet you _'Sayan'_ my name is Sarahrosesuki." The tears she once had disappeared in an instant. _'Wait don't tell me she was pretending. Damn, this little brat is more mischievous than those demons.'_ Sayan growled in his throat at the young child beside him. _'She's lucky she's a child or I really would have hurt her feelings.'_ His thoughts were soon cut off as her name began to register in his head.

"You mean as in the herb, Sarahrosesuki."

"Yep but my friends call me… Suki!" she beamed up at him in her small purple and white kimono.

**XXXX**

Asashin ran over the buildings. Searching for a scent. Any scent but nothing came to her. _'What's going on?'_ She turned to her destroyed palace and continued to move to it. _'I have to find mother and father.' _

**XXXX**

Dyceskaye and the others began to move to the north. Since Jaken had told them that the secret passages led to the north. "The enemy would least likely expect an escape route to the north. Since we are not exactly friends."

"Not exactly friends. Then what are you?" questioned Dyceskaye.

"We're more enemies."

"What!" cried Sayan. "You're having us wonder casually into enemy terrain and for what? For some suicidal attempt?"

"Sayan, sir, please calm down." called Suki gently her pale hands rose as she tried to calm down her new companion.

"Jaken? Are you saying we're all in danger?" asked Mrs Saionji as she glared at the small toad demon.

"Ah…maybe." With that noise came from near the clearing. Everyone turned to the noise. Mrs Saionji and Sayan pulled their forms into a defensive stance. Suki became scared and Sayan could tell. Jaken jumped at the sound and shook as he held the staff of two heads towards the unexpected company. _'He or she sounds menacing. I might die by its hand… if I'm lucky.'_ he thought in fear.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you Suki. I promise." Suki looked up at him wide eyed than to his tanned arm in front of her in a protective gesture. She nodded as her purple hair moved around her youthful pale face and smiled gently. With that a demon with black fur came out of the bushes. Dyceskaye immediately recognised the demon.

"Hey, you're the demon that kidnapped me."

"What!" cried his mother. "You were kidnapped by a demon." Mrs Saionji unsheathed her large broadsword and attacked the demon. "How dare you!"

"Mother wait." Dyceskaye ran between his mother and the demon. "He didn't hurt me."

"But he still kidnapped you. That's an excusable crime!" she growled as she glared at the demon. The demon just looked at Dyceskaye before him than to his mother. He knelt down on one knee and bowed his head. Dyceskaye turned from his mother and face the demon on one knee before him. Mrs Saionji just watched the man through her slitted eyes. "If you're trying to apologise I expect a lowly bow thank you."

"Mother no!"

"I'm not apologising for my actions. As I am still under his influence." Dyceskaye turned back to the demon. His eyes scanned the collar around his neck. _'He's a slave. Poor guy.'_ "I know that I cannot erase what I've done. However, I know that your son has no grudge towards me. Only my captor." His voice was deep and slow. As it slowly fell from his fur covered mouth. His sharp jagged teeth looked fierce some however, his words and tone said otherwise. "I only trust that you young man. Will have it in your heart to forgive me. I'll not question but follow as I swear allegiance to you."

"What!" cried Dyceskaye.

"What's wrong don't you accept me as a comrade at arms?"

"No that's not it I do. Except, aren't you still under your master's influence?"

"Yes I am. However, I've recently learnt that a strong spiritualist can over time sever the bond my master has shackled to me." His voice was sullen as his words left his lips before becoming maudlin. "Will you allow me to serve under you and your family until I've atoned for my sins. I've left my master at the cost of my life. If you don't accept than I'll understand."

Jaken, Sayan and Suki relaxed and stood watching the scene questionably. "Ah… what just happened?" asked Sayan as he scratched his black head.

"Who knows?" sighed Jaken.

* * *

_**I'll tell you a sweet story next time…'**_


	11. Chapter 10

**Be The Change Within Me Too**

XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX

Information: _this Fan Fiction is a let off from the previous __'Be The Change Within Me,'__ where Sesshomaru and Rin worked to be as one. Now that they are, they created something together. A daughter called __'Asashin'__ who has to carry the burden of being a pure bred Inu. An evil creation of Ichiro has risen and it may just up to her to save her parents. _

**Disclaimer**

'_I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters; I especially don't own Sesshomaru or Rin'_

* * *

**Chapter 10: All too late…**

Asashin ran over the roof tops. No enemies were in sight. She stopped questioning their sudden disappearance. When suddenly an unexpected citizen was seen wondering the now abandoned, ash and char covered streets. She approached the man. Jumping down from one of the ruined roofs she come closer to the wondering citizen. As she hit the ground the ash and dirt all around her rose around her ankles. Her kimono, over kimono and cloak dragged themselves behind her. "Hold on." With that a human villager stopped at the sound of Asashin's soft voice. "What are you still doing here? Everyone has already been evacuated."

"Oh, is that so miss. I didn't know." She moved and positioned herself before the bald middle aged farmer. "Where to?"

"The north." Asashin watched the man. _'Isn't he concerned about his family and friends?'_ "Why are you here?"

"I got lost among the crowds," said the middle aged farmer. His clothes she noticed weren't worn and torn. Instead they were in piece. _'It's like he wasn't even here when it all happened.'_ Asashin then became suspicious. _'An abduction, followed by an attack then a lost man. Something's not right.'_ A noise suddenly came from the ruins behind her. She turned to see red dog demons_. 'What the…?'_ Asashin turned to face the enemy but then suddenly the man that was once there was now gone.

"Where did he go?" she questioned to herself. Her mind was pulled from its thoughts when the growls came from in front of her. Suddenly the proud strong demoness princess became very annoyed at his sudden unexpected disappearance. Asashin stood in a defensive stance. "Fine. Want to play. Let's play." Asashin then attacked the dogs.

**XXXX**

"Hey Sango. I'm worried about Inuyasha and the others. Aren't they supposed to be back with Lady Kagome by now?" asked the dark brown streaked grey haired monk. Sango sat next to her husband as she stirred their soup.

"Yes they are. I was actually thinking the same thing," she confessed in a concerning tone. She stopped stirring the soup and stared in its unmoving presence.

"Well then we should go after them." The purple cladded monk rose with confidence. His wife surprised by his sudden change in mood. Went to retaliate. Instead her husband already left the hut. She growled to herself.

"Miroku!" she called through the bamboo drape providing protection and privacy. Miroku heard her call after him but instead walked away with a smile.

"Now time to find my son and daughter," said Miroku to himself as he wonder through the village in search on his demon slaying children. Those who still took on the job and wasn't settled down that is. _'I can't believe I'm a grandfather. How time flies.'_

**XXXX**

Kagome and Inuyasha walked side by side behind their children but before Maradiza and Shoutaruo. "Does anyone know where we're are going?" asked Shoutaruo from behind.

"Do you?" barked Mizuki at her relative.

"Of course not, that's why I was asking?" growled Shoutaruo back at the young demoness. Kagome just sighed while Inuyasha just unified his sleeves and closed his eyes. He didn't want to be a part of this argument and acknowledged anyone who would stand up to his headstrong daughter. _'This is going to be a long trip,'_ thought Maradiza as she closed her eyes and sighed vividly.

**XXXX**

Meanwhile Rin and Sesshomaru walked down several dark corridors. The lantern's flames were all blown out due to the explosion. The ground was cracked and windows we're shattered. The ceiling was not sturdy and Rin worried that it would fall down on top of them.

**XXXX**

A woman stood in the shadows of the destroyed palace. A smile came to her face as she waited patiently for the Emperor and Empress to make their advance. _'Soon, all in time. Father, I shall take them as you ask.'_ With that she disappeared as voices came through the deserted castle.

**XXXX**

"Ah… Sesshomaru dear. Are we going the right way?" asked Rin as she looked around. She knew that the east wing was soon to crumble. How it sustained itself she had no idea. This place appeared foreign to her but she knew it well as her daughter. Who often ran through this wing when she was young, excited for her father's return. _'Maybe it's because of this unexpected interior decoration,'_ she thought as she observed the cracked walls and unstable floors. Wooden boards were broken and angled in every direction.

"Don't you remember?" asked Sesshomaru as he led his wife.

"I do. It's just our home doesn't actually look like our home."

"I know." His tone was sad and sullen at the destruction of his and his family's home. It was a few more turns here and there and they managed to make it to the central courtyard in the western wing. The once beautiful cherry blossom tree that stood gracefully. Was now not rooted as it crashed into the walls beside it. The island was dry and bare. Ash from the city filled the garden. A memory of him holding his daughter under that same tree made his heart hurt. Rin feeling the same way moved and placed her head on her husband's shoulder sadly. She linked her arm around his and moved forwards. _'It's happened all again,'_ thought Sesshomaru despondently, _'why does it always end up like this?'_

**XXXX**

The demon dogs around Asashin growled and attacked her. She dodged countless times and attempted to strike them but failed. _'They must have a master.'_ Asashin dodged the next assault when suddenly a sound of clapping came from behind her. "My…my well don't you know how to dance." She turned and a man with yellow hair sat high above her on a ruined building.

"Who are you?"

"I'm your enemy, my dear girl." A sinister smile fell upon his pale face. At that moment Asashin suddenly became concerned. _'He's for real.' _

**XXXX**

Jaken led his new company towards the north. Several moments they were lost. Jaken however told them that they weren't lost. At this particular moment Jaken was lost and the group knew. "Hey imp. We are lost aren't we?" growled the wolf demon as he forcibly held back his fist.

"No we aren't!" cried the short toad demon.

"Yeah right. I swear we've past that tree several times several moments ago," commented Dyceskaye as he pointed to some tree in the distance.

"We're always passing trees you idiot."

"Hey don't call my son an idiot. You got us lost. Mr Advisor." Everyone in the group nodded at Mrs Saionji's words. Including Suki. Ah-Un growled and turned his head towards the group. Suki moved over to Ah-Un and placed a gentle hand on his head.

"You must be hungry. I'll go fetch you something to eat," she purred happily. With that she leapt into the darkness of the forest.

"Hey Suki!" cried Dyceskaye. "Don't go wondering off by yourself!"

"Don't worry. I'll go after her," said Sayan as he moved towards the trees that Suki disappeared in, "I'll watch over her for ya. So just relax will ya. You're like an old man." With that the wolf demon and his long straight black hair disappeared into the darkness of the forest.

"Old man!" cried Dyceskaye dangerously. "Who the hell are you calling an old man Sayan?" growled Dyceskaye at the top of his lungs towards the now absent wolf demon. Jaken and Mrs Saionji just sighed at the reaction Dyceskaye had towards Sayan's comment. _'This is going to be a long trip,'_ thought Jaken as he sighed again dramatically.

**XXXX**

The man with yellow hair jumped from his position on the ruined building his claws armed and ready. With that he attack the ground Asashin once stood upon as she moved out of the way just in time. The man with yellow hair rose and smiled at her devilishly. "Like I said before you really know how to move don't you."

**XXXX**

Rin stopped as she felt a familiar yet unfamiliar presence. "Sesshomaru?"

"I know."

* * *

'_**I'll tell you another sweet story next time…'**_


	12. Chapter 11

**Be The Change Within Me Too**

**XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX**

Information: _this Fan Fiction is a let off from the previous __'Be The Change Within Me,'__ where Sesshomaru and Rin worked to be as one. Now that they are, they created something together. A daughter called __'Asashin'__ who has to carry the burden of being a pure bred Inu. An evil creation of Ichiro has risen and it may just up to her to save her parents. _

**Disclaimer**

'_I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters; I especially don't own Sesshomaru or Rin'_

* * *

**Chapter 11: Watch out!**

'_Strength in numbers is known to effective but strategy is the best way to successfully minimise causalities.'_

Asashin moved out of the way countless times. _'He's not letting up anytime soon.'_ With that thought in mind the powerful demoness flipped up onto collapsed monastery. She gestured to her sword on her waist and stopped. She attempted to judge the situation and her opponent before striking just like her father taught her to. "What's the matter Princess? Am I too much for you to handle?" asked the yellow haired man below her. Asashin rolled her eyes and moved her hand over to her back. _'If I'm to win, then I'll require the strength to prevail.'_ With that she unsheathed her mother's sword that was now passed on to her. The blade shot out gleaming under the sun as she pointed it at her opponent. "What so now you're getting serious. No matter, I'll have some fun while I still can."

**XXXX**

"Lady Rin and Lord Sesshomaru. It's finally nice to meet your acquaintance," purred a voice from the shadows as she pulled her feminine form into view. Her pale skin and light green and white kimono pulled itself into view before the demon lord and lady.

"Who are you?" demanded Sesshomaru in a dangerous voice as he positioned himself before Rin. His pale clawed hand moved towards the hilt of the sword and waited to be urged to remove his Baksusaiga. Rin followed her husband's actions along with her instincts and placed her delicate pale had on the hilt of her _Tenshi. _

"I go by the name Lady Akusei," said the silver haired woman as her blood red lips pull themselves into a seductive and dangerous smile. Sesshomaru's inner demon was on high alert along with Rin's. Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder and to his wife. She nodded in confirmation. They both felt her dangerous aura.

"Akusei as in the daughter of Ichiro," demanded Rin from behind Sesshomaru in a low officious voice.

"Exactly."

"What are your intentions here?" asked Sesshomaru in a dangerous voice as he flicked the hilt of his sword as it prepared to be unsheathed. Rin did the same movement in exact unison with her husband and mate. _'This isn't good. She means business and this isn't the best place to battle or we'll all die. Than Sesshomaru and I won't see our beloved daughter,'_ she thought sadly before adding, _'all because of her. If she lays one hand on Sesshomaru and I'll lop it off without hesitation and that's a promise.'_

"Simple really. I've come to collect." With that the woman in a light green elegant kimono placed her hands on her hips.

**XXXX**

"Did you guys hear that?" asked Kagome as she looked back over her shoulder soon the birds in the distance squawked and fled the area. _'What would cause that?'_

"Yeah. Trouble." Inuyasha turned around facing the direction of the frantic birds. He sniffed the air and placed a hand on his Tetseiga. Kagome turned around and started towards her beloved half-demon husband.

"Why don't we show them who they're dealing with Inuyasha like old times." With that in mind Kagome pulled an arrow from her quiver and locked in the bow string and pulled back hard. Mizuki and Inusabistu ran to stand behind their parents. While Maradiza and Shoutaruo pulled themselves into a defence stance. Their eyes locked on the area before them. _'I knew it was too easy.'_

"Right," smiled Inuyasha as he nodded his head before facing to the distressed area.

"Well it looks like we meet again." A familiar voice towards Kagome and Inuyasha purred from the shadows of the trees. Kagome and Inuyasha looked for the source of the voice but found nothing. A twig snapped to the left of them causing them to turn their heads sharply.

"No way!" said Inuyasha and Kagome in unison. Disbelief and surprise marked their face. It was easily distinguishable.

**XXXX**

Rin and Sesshomaru dodged the attack that fell from the woman hand. Sesshomaru released the power of his Baksusiga without hesitation. The woman flipped in the air elegantly, her hair falling down like a fan. Rin growled at the woman releasing her Tenshi. _'This woman has some nerve,'_ thought Rin. Akusei released a blue lightning attack. It fell from her hand and to Rin's form. A ear piercing cry of pain was let out and Akusei laughed. "Rin!" cried Sesshomaru as he moved to her. Only to be stopped by a large broadsword which fell from the hands on their enemy. It stopped his path to his beloved wife who was now on the ground unconscious. Sesshomaru's eyes widened at the sight of blood red vines crawling from the ground to his wife's form. "Rin!" Sesshomaru began to move forward but the ground under his feet began to rise at different levels. He jumped down from one to the other holding his valued sword. His long silver hair flew in the air with every small majestic jump. He had to get to his wife and rid those things from around her. _'I won't lose her.' _

"I don't think so, your highness." Akusei moved her hand towards her as the ground rose faster and much higher. She laughed as the earth moved towards the ceiling. Sesshomaru moved out of the way just in time. He spun and landed behind the woman. Moving his sword he pierced her back through to her chest. Blood filled the wound almost immediately oozing out as it did. Sesshomaru smiled. At that moment, Akusei let out a deadly laugh. "Job well done Lord Sesshomaru, now I don't have to go out of my way to bind you." Sesshomaru feeling pressure on his legs looked down to see thick red vines crawl themselves up his white hakarma.

"What is this?" he asked as he attempted to move but failed.

"This is Ichiro's little trick, it's one of many." Rin's eyes snapped open, she looked around to see blood red vines over her torso. Her legs felt numb and heavy. 'What kind of sorcery is this?' she thought. She searched immediately for her husband who had a blade through Akusei as she spoke. The same vines that crawled around her was also around him it worked its way over his waist and up to his torso just like hers. _'She won't win,'_ Rin's eyes suddenly became blood red. Her ancestry soon became to take over. The vines snapped as her body began to change. An air of electricity surrounded Rin's form. Sesshomaru and Akusei looked over. _'Rin.'_ Sesshomaru catching on to his wife's actions began to transform as well. _'Our true forms may be a burden but it's the strength we need.'_ An air of wind surrounded Sesshomaru as the ceiling above the trio began to crumble as two large demon dogs hovered over Akusei. They growled down at her and she smiled. "Now I have you right where I want you." With that Akusei released a large purple glowing orb in the palm of her hand it was the size of Inuyasha's mado. "Krusanka!" she cried and light fell from her hand. Blinding the Emperor and Empress of the western lands.

**XXXX**

Asashin stopped where she was and looked over to the castle as the sky became a deep purple. A light glowed from the ruined building. Soon after two large demon dogs were seen. "Mother! Father!" cried Asashin as she faced them. Her eyes filled with fear and sadness at the sight of her parents. Sesshomaru and Rin with their sharp hearing heard their daughter's cries. They looked over at her. _'Asashin dear,'_ thought Rin as her large black fur danced in the wind.

"Oh it looks like lady Akusei is about to bind them."

"Bind?" questioned Asashin as she looked back over at her opponent. "What do you mean by 'bind'?"

"It means exactly what you think." The man with yellow hair hovered in the air as she did. His arms were crossed in a casual way as he watched the light and the two large Inu demons. "Your battle with me was nothing more than to buy time. You see we can't have you go ruining our plans Princess."

"What plan is that?"

"Extermination of course, my dear," he said with a deadly smile. Asashin's eyes widened as she looked over at her parents and flew over to them. The man with the yellow hair just watched her leave and made no attempt to stop her. _'Your parents are nothing more than power sources for Ichiro. You Princess are born with both powerful blood. The power of light and the power of dark. This power that resides within the Inus and every other species of daiyoukai. It's just that the Inu's power is the one worth stealing. Thereby making you a threat.'_ The yellow haired dragon demon looked at the forest in the distance than to the sky. _'I knew he would resort to something like this. So typical. His daughter was as strong as Asashin so as a precaution he's gaining more power. Ichiro you really can be desperate.'_ With that the yellow haired man's formed slowly but surely began to disappear in the wind.

**XXXX**

Asashin flew as fast as she could go. Only to find that she was too late. The woman with silver hair she saw held her hand in front of her chanting. _'This is her doing,'_ thought Asashin as she drew near. She unsheathed her prevail from her back and dropped down towards the woman with her blade ready. Asashin cut down the form the figure separating in two except it was as easy as cutting paper not even that. She expected it to feel her blade slicing butter but nothing. _'What's going on here.'_ Her mother and father roared in pain she looked up with concern. Tears forming on the rims of her eyes. "Mother! Father! I'll save you I promise. Just hang in there." Asashin jumped up to sever the purple binds surrounding her parents forms. She was soon knocked out of the way by Akusei. Asashin was sent through the building walls as the rubble began to fall on top of her covering her form. Without notice Akusei finalised the chant and the Emperor and Empress large forms disappeared with a flash of light. Akusei stood smiling at her accomplishment. She turned over to the area where the princess fell and smiled.

"Until, next time princess."

* * *

'_**I'll tell you another sweet story next time…'**_


	13. Chapter 12

**Be The Change Within Me Too**

**XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX**

Information: _this Fan Fiction is a let off from the previous __'Be The Change Within Me,'__ where Sesshomaru and Rin worked to be as one. Now that they are, they created something together. A daughter called __'Asashin'__ who has to carry the burden of being a pure bred Inu. An evil creation of Ichiro has risen and it may just up to her to save her parents. _

**Disclaimer**

'_I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters; I especially don't own Sesshomaru or Rin'_

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Sanctuary**

Asashin laid on a futon above a beige colour tatami mat with bandages. A woman hovered over her as she examined her features. She moved her fringe seeing a crescent moon on her forehead. The woman smiled and rose moving to the soji, sliding the door with ease and closing it with such familiarity. Asashin's eyes slowly opened to the sound of muffled voices from outside the small room. Two figures were seen arguing outside. One figure appeared to be a man the other a female. Asashin's head hurt as her mind felt dizzy. Giving into her unstable mind without much bout she fell back into a deep sleep.

**XXXX**

Asashin woke several days later at the sound of footsteps approaching. Her silver hair fell down behind her as she laid under the futon covers in her under kimono. She turned her head to see all her weapons, armour, a white kimono and red gold white kimono coat all folded and placed near unfamiliar black boots. The door slid open and woman entered the room. She had light brown hair and green eyes. A smile fell upon her face as her and Asashin's eyes met. "So you're awake. That's a good sign." Asashin didn't say anything she just remained quiet and watched as the woman kneeled down beside her with an ointment. She moved to the bandages. Removing the beige coloured wrappings the woman's eyes became wide. "Oh… your injuries have healed already. Amazing, well I guess you won't in need of this." The woman picked up the ointment in a small bowl and rose moving to the door. Asashin returned her gaze to the ceiling of her small room and closed her eyes.

**XXXX**

The citadel rose high above the centre of a deep crater. The large stone walls over time rose over the citadel covering it from rain and storms. This was hidden deep underground but appeared that it was a part of the world. It rested on a large island in the centre of an ocean of fresh water near an active volcano. Small streams of lava fell from the black outer shell of the volcano meeting with the water and cooling instantly. The large island was white and pure as the heavens itself. It was lavished in many, different animals, demons, humans and plants of all kind. The western citizens were assigned by the governors of each district homes that were made several hundred years after the place were discovered. It had been three months since the attack on the Western province. Several perished in the flames of the city while the rest survived with minor or serious injuries. A council was held in session at this moment as the people began to lose hope for the return of the royal family. "It's been three months and the royal family has yet to return."

"Maybe we could always hand over the power to the Empress that ruled the western sky after Lord Inu no tashio passed on."

"No, lord Sesshomaru rebuilt the western province once it was destroyed by Ichiro's subordinates and follows with the aim of hunting down the princess. Her ladyship trusted Lord Sesshomaru with the title so it would be disrespectful to hand it back."

"If we can't do that than what can we do? This kingdom and the remaining citizens will fail to flourish without the guidance and protection of the royal family."

"You don't think we don't know that?" said the man who was stopped by the large golden lined doors opening. All the men in the room bowed at his presence.

"Lord Shoutaruo, forgive us for not being rude we weren't expecting your company."

"I realise that. However, I couldn't help but over hear your discussion."

"Do you propose something my lord?"

"Yes, if we cannot find the main royal family. We might as well put another in their place for the time being there rule is then ended the minute the member of the royal family walks in and proclaims his or herself."

"I guess that might do for now."

"It will have to do. These people are losing hope?"

"Have you someone in mind?"

"I'll watch over this kingdom until my niece, sister or brother in law returns." The room went quiet. Maradiza stood on the outside of the large doors as her sharp ears over hearing every word. She looked up to the sky with her arms folded and leaning casually against the wall. _'My dear daughter, son and granddaughter I only pray for your return. Shoutaruo can only watch over this kingdom for you in your absence.'_

**XXXX**

The sliding door slid opened with ease and Asashin stepped through geared up and ready to go. She just had to find the woman who tended to her wounds and thank her before departing back home. Also she had to find out where she was and from the smell of frost she knew that it was close to winter. Hearing footsteps approaching her from the left she turned to face the person who she's soon to meet. A woman walked into the room from the shadows of the corridor. She looked up to see Asashin and smiled. "So you're up and ready to go I see. You must be feeling well."

"That I am. Tell me do you know how I ended up here?" she asked the elderly demon woman before her.

"You were brought here by a man."

"And was he the one that gave me these clothes."

"Yes, the clothes you wore before were ruined. Don't you like it they suit you rather well."

"No its okay this shall do me for now. Any way I best be on my way, however answer me this." Asashin turned to the door and looked back at the woman who was short and stumpy. "Where am I?"

"You're in the southern Islands of Zinca."

"Zinca, huh. Thank you, I'll be on my way."

"Wait one moment, the man that left you here left a letter for you. I have no idea what it means so to you it must be of some significance." Asashin held out her hand and the woman handed the small parchment into her grasp. She unfolded the paper to see characters writing down the page. _'The lands are over run, meet us at the citadel time is of the essence.'_ Asashin folded the paper and placed it in the folds of her kimono.

**XXXX**

"Where is she?" growled an angry voice down at the two squirming demons under his deadly gaze.

"We searched everywhere mi lord."

"You can't have possibly searched everywhere, if she hasn't been found." The large demon boar demon picked up one of the small demon badgers and threw him into the sky. The cry that would have been heard from a mile away was slowly disappearing with the figure. "Now as for you make yourself useful!" he growled as his boots slammed into the small figure before him sending him off the cliff and into the ravine below. "I'll find you princess and when I do, you'll end up just like you're parents," he spoke to no one in particular as he ventured back through the woods with a devilish smile upon his face.

**XXXX**

Asashin walked through the forest in search of the citadel. Her presence became known immediately from the armour, weapons and white kimono she wore. There were white hakarma underneath the drapes that fell over her front and rear. She aimed to avoid villages and demons as much as she could. Regardless of how much her body has healed the image of seeing her parents taken from her has left her with little will to fight. As such the demon princess of the western lands moved along the weeded grass and stopping suddenly when a gasp came from the left of her. She turned her head to see a man with his family all staring at her. Asashin's sharp golden eyes saw the fear in their eyes and growled inwardly as she turned the opposite direction and walked away. _'As if I would waste my time sheading blood of innocents, I have a greater goal on my mind. That's to hunt down Ichiro and Akusei they are my prey.'_ With that the demon princess vanished into the shadow of the trees, following her nose.

**XXXX**

A demon sat in a clearing eating the flesh of a sorry human. His followers bowed down and ignored the grumbling and vulgarity of his manners he displayed before them. "When I find that princess I think I might make her my wife. It's only fitting is it not?" he growled towards the two small demons before him. "The princess of the western lands as my wife that would make my day," he said as he continued to finish the meat within his grasp.

"What per say that she'll allow such a proposal?" asked the badger demon as he squirmed under the intense gaze of his master.

"What makes you say that? She's not betrothed is she?"

"Not from what I've heard."

**XXXX**

Asashin moved with ease and grace throughout the forest. Her mind elsewhere and not on the area before her. The sound of distant voices fell before her as she turned her head down the river stream. She sniffed the air and smiled, turning and heading into the direction of the voices which were conversing about her. _'Amusing,'_ she thought and disappeared.

**XXXX**

"Now since my stomach is full maybe we should find that princess," barked the man with a loud voice. He laughed loudly to himself as his subordinates watched him in fear or per say watched what was behind him in fear. "What are you two staring at? What wrong with you…?" the man's question soon became to silence itself as he felt a strong youkai within the area that made his skin crawl. He cocked his head to the left and slowly took in a figure cladded in white, with a fur pelt of its shoulders and down to the ground. The demon boar held his breath as he searched for the face of such a being. Finally making his discovery his face became shocked. The demon was not a man but a woman and she looked at him like an appetiser. With silver hair, two bangs on either side of the blue crescent moon upon her pale forehead. Her sharp golden eyes stood out against the shadowing dark contours of her blood coloured eyelids. Her lips as red as blood pulled itself into a deadly small smile revealing the fangs of her canine heritage, while four magenta stripes fell on either side of her face on her high cheek bones as she watched him dangerously with humour. The demon boar froze at her presence and the once calm and tranquil environment soon became silenced with the sense of death and vengeance.

"Oh, sorry am I interrupting something," purred the powerful demoness.

"N… No… your majesty," stumbled the demon boar who moved within seconds bowing lowly before her feet. Her once lovely smile turned into a dangerous frown, her small tongue danced on the front of her fangs and lips. She was hungry and she just found her next meal or meals. Several cries of fear rang throughout the forest releasing several birds in the distance.

* * *

'_**I'll tell you another sweet story next time…'**_


	14. Chapter 13

**Be The Change Within Me Too**

**XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX**

Information: _this Fan Fiction is a let off from the previous __'Be The Change Within Me,'__ where Sesshomaru and Rin worked to be as one. Now that they are, they created something together. A daughter called __'Asashin'__ who has to carry the burden of being a pure bred Inu. An evil creation of Ichiro has risen and it may just up to her to save her parents. _

**Disclaimer**

'_I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters; I especially don't own Sesshomaru or Rin'_

* * *

**Chapter 14: Over taken**

Several days later, Asashin walked the desolate forest as the animals that crossed her path soon moved out of the way in fear of the dangerous pure breed. The air was calm and peaceful. With her power restored she was bored she didn't even get a workout let along excitement when she hunted down her prey. Asashin stooped and looked at the western mountains in the distance. _'I think I might pass through there just to see how everyone is. If they are still alive that is.'_ With that she changed her bearing and headed west. It would most likely take four days journey if she stopped here and there.

**XXXX**

"How much longer!" growled a man with long black hair as he glared at the fox demon.

"Quit you're complaining these things take time," motioned the red and brown haired fox demon. He sat crossed legged and watched the flame before them turn from yellow to blue. The fox demon smiled as his sharp green eyes watched a picture form before him. "Told you so Dyceskaye."

"Whatever Shippo, just tell me where is she? Is she alive or what?" he asked concerned as he moved to peer over the demons shoulder along with a demon slayer who carried a large shurriken on her back. Their eyes blinked in union as she watched the forming fussy picture before them begin to clear. Their mouths pulled themselves into a smile as an image formed of a white cladded demoness walking through a forest. Without a second glance the picture soon dissolved and the blue flame returned to its normal yellow colour. "Wait is that all we didn't even see the person's face?" asked the priest as he crossed his arms.

"Hey! You're lucky you got anything at all you ungrateful human!" barked Shippo over his shoulder. "By the way it's a demon not a person."

**XXXX**

Asashin moved throughout the forest as she found herself among the clearing. Seeing a large tree she made her way over to it and sat down on the roots of it. Shifting her weight to make herself comfortable she closed her eyes and began to rest.

**XXXX**

Men armed in armour and weapons rode among horses with great speed in large numbers. A village came to view as they smiled. The leader called back to his band. "Now men why don't we have some fun."

**XXXX**

Asashin's eyes snapped open as the piercing screams made its way into her super sensitive ears. She grimaced and closed her eyes again attempting to return back to her beauty sleep. The screams occurred again and again, and then a foul stench of blood and malice made her way to the nose. She brushed off any attempts of returning to her trance and rose heading to the noises.

**XXXX**

Men, woman and children all fear at the sight of the men in a large number. "Run! Bandits!" cried a man as he ran into his home that was soon aflame from the nearby bandit. Woman and children ran from the village while others attempted to chase them. In the distance Asashin stood on the hill watching the flames unfold and cries echo. Asashin made her way to the village casually keeping her eyes locked on her targets.

**XXXX**

A woman in a green kimono with light brown hair screamed as the bandit pulled her up on to the horse and galloped away. The man looked up to see a white figure lined in gold and deep red walking towards the now burning village. The man pulled up his horse as the woman screamed and unsheathed his sword. "Quiet woman!" be barked to the woman her fell over the saddle before him. The demoness moved closer under the moonlight. Her silver hair danced in the wind as she approached the man. His face changed from anger to fear. "Demon!" he cried. The woman with a green kimono looked up at the being before her. She noted the pale skin and white kimono that appeared to be simple but equitably designed. The woman watched as the demon approached. The man pulled his horse onto its hind legs, the woman fell from the horse as it galloped towards the demon. Within seconds the horsemen was cut down by the flash of a bright green light. The woman sat down on the ground in fear of the strength of demon before her. The demon approached and the woman in a green kimono curled in fear. Feeling nothing happed to her form she looked up to see that the demon was not a man but a woman and was headed straight for the burning village leaving her on the ground untouched in the distance.

**XXXX**

The fire within the village soon dissipated as the bandits were slaughtered. Asashin turned to move deeper into the western lands only to be stopped by an old man. "You mustn't go that way," he stated with fear in his voice.

Asashin turned over her and eyed the man. He squirmed slightly before straightening up again. "Why is that?" questioned the demoness.

"Because those lands have been over run."

"Over run," she stated to herself eyeing the man dangerously.

"Yes the dragons run those lands, and the surrounding towns, villages and farms have been run down." Asashin turned back to the mountains and watched clouds slowly move by. "The previous dog demons that ran those lands have now been killed off. Within their guidance, humans, demons and half-demons lived in harmony. Only taking what we need from each other but now since the dragons have come into power these lands are nothing but filled with dead bodies, barren villages and unreaping land." Asashin took note of his words and gained more motivation to head there but stopped at the sound of his voice, "excuse me, but I was wondering what type of a demon are you?" he asked with a gentle smile.

"Dog why?"

"Those that have lived under the rule of the dog demons have flourished and lived with an extended time fame to our lives. We were just wondering if you have any idea if the princess, the next heir to the western lands is alive or not. If she is I hope that she'll rise up to the occasion of ruling the lands her parents left behind." Asashin looked back to the man and towards the mountains. A crowd has gathered around her as they all eyed her with curiosity.

"She's alive." The villagers surrounding her smiled and beamed at her words. Asashin smiled inwardly and moved to leave. People moved out of her way and thanked her for saving them and telling them that their princess was alive. With that the white cladded demoness disappeared into the distance with her ever soft pelt falling on either side of her feet.

**XXXX**

Asashin moved through her rightful lands when the sound of twigs snapping caught her attention. She turned to see nothing, instead her instincts picked up the stench of something rotting. She sensed another demon within the area and she pretended that nothing caught her attention and continued to walk. The presence became closer, without a second though Asashin spun around and caught the attacker by the neck lifting him high above her. Her golden eyes pierced his black orbs. The demon squirmed under her grasp and she growled. "Do you wish to die?" she questioned dangerously her eyes glowing in the shadows of the morning light.

"N…No of… of course not," the light green skinned demon managed. She released him and allowed his pathetic form to fall to the ground. She stood over him watching him precariously. If he were to make one wrong move Asashin would end his life.

"What do you want?" she asked still watching the skinny short demon before her on the ground.

"Nothing… mi lady." Asashin's eyes widened at the sound of _'mi lady.' _She eyed the demon who fidgeted under her intense gaze. He bowed lowly in an attempt to not disrespect her.

"How do you know who I am?" she asked. The demon looked at her with a small smile but Asashin could see through that mask. "These lands have been overrun have they not? So since when is my presence of any value unless…," she began and watched how the demon before her began to sweat. "You knew of my name before our home was attacked do you not?" she asked watching the demon closely.

"Yes mi lady, I knew of your family and you as the princess." The shaking of his small green from suddenly stopped as the fear changed to humour. "And I know you shall soon be DEAD!" he growled as he transformed into a larger demon before Asashin. His slender arms suddenly became filled with oversized muscles as large tusks grew from the inners of his mouth. Asashin didn't move as the demon attempted to act.

"Know your place!" growled Asashin as her left hand began to glow red. Without hesitation she flicked her wrist and an electric whip was found slicing the demon in which so ever direction. "Unbelievable." Was all the demon princess had to say as she turned and headed to the north. '_If someone is here for me to take back my lands than I'm in need of an army or some plan to cripple their influence. This is going to take some time.'_

* * *

'_**I'll tell you another sweet story next time…'**_


End file.
